Two weeks with Tenten
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: Tenten's broke and is looking for a way to earn some quick cash. That is, until Neji offers her a job as his :personal slave: Surely Tenten has enough dignity than to accept such a wicked offer right? Right...? NejiTen TenSasuke
1. The Proposal

**Two Weeks With Tenten.**

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first Neji/Tenten fan fiction so please be kind and most of all, I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary**: Neji's taking some time off from training and damn, he's bored like hell. That is, until he spots Tenten wanting to buy new weapons. One problem for her though, she's broke! Now, being a maid to earn some quick cash isn't so bad but if your master is _the_ Hyuuga Neji, well lets just say that chaos and disasters are inevitable. Neji/Tenten, Tenten/Sasuke, Kiba/Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First chapter**

Neji stared at Hiashi Sama blankly. Did he just say what he thought he just said? Neji thought to himself. It couldn't be. It was impossible! However, here he was, the head of the Hyuuga clan telling Neji that he needed some "time off" from training.

Neji narrowed his eyes and his voice went cold.

"Will all do respect," he said coldly, "why must I take time off?" I need to _train,_ he demanded silently in his head. He would not dare unleash the wrath of the head of the Hyuuga clan though.

Hiashi looked down at Neji with arrogance.

"It's been decided," he said, "don't question my judgement Neji," he said in a warning tone.

Neji glared at him furiously beneath his pale violet eyes. How could he not train? He was the Hyuuga prodigy! He was a genius and he had never taken any time off from training no matter what. It simply did not bode well his everyday schedule.

"You've been pushing yourself" Hiashi sama said as if reading Neji's mind, " I wouldn't want the only Hyuuga prodigy to outdo himself" he snapped.

Neji nodded his head. He knew that Hiashi Sama didn't do this for his welfare. He knew damn straight that Hiashi Sama only wanted his strength and the strength of the Hyuuga Neji would contribute a lot of power and influence to the Hyuuga clan.

"You'll be staying at the guest house south of Konoha," Hiashi Sama stated as if nothing was wrong, "No one stays at that house. It's empty so you should have time to relax peacefully there"

Neji nodded his head again. He realised that if said something, it would surely end up in a fight.

"You may back your bags now" Hiashi ordered and with that Neji took his leave on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten walked happily through the streets of Konoha. It was a bright day, the sun was shinning and best of all, training was cancelled due to some top-secret mission that Gai sensei had to attend._ Oh what a wonderful day. It couldn't get any better _Tenten thought happily to herself. It was rare that she could excuse herself from training. It was not that she hated training, in fact she loved it but lately she couldn't help feel that Neji was being more aggressive towards her as they sparred and to her horror, she had a disturbing feeling that since Neji was getting better (thought he was miles away ahead of her), maybe he wouldn't want to spar with her anymore? Tenten refused to answer her own thought. _It won't happen_ she told herself hopefully.

Tenten continued walking down the road until something shinny caught her eye. She immediately settled her eyes on the kunai that rested elegantly inside the windowsill of a weapons shop. Tenten rushed towards it and placed her nose so near that she was almost touching the glass. It was decided. Tenten just _had_ to buy those kunai. The kunai had an elegant shape and had a design of a phoenix at the edge if the blade. Tenten had never seen one as unique as that in her life. _I want it_ she thought to herself and eagerly opened her wallet and to her absolute dismay, she was broke. _Damn you to hell!_ Tenten cursed at her empty wallet. The gods simply were not in her favour today.

Tenten slowly sneaked at peak at the price tag which read 4000 yen (I have no idea about Japanese currency so lets all pretend that that's a lot of money ). _Oh Kami!_ Tenten thought to herself _damn it's expensive!_

Tenten slouched her shoulders and started to sulk inside. She needed money and she needed it fast. Tenten just _knew_ that those kunai would do justice to her proclaimed Weapon's Mistress Title.

"Hey"

Tenten turned round when she realised that someone was addressing her. Her eyes widen with surprise as she saw Neji standing in front of her. _Well this is a surprise _she thought to herself. She never saw Neji much outside training. It actually made her wonder what he did in his spare time.

"Hi Neji" she greeted as she waved at him, "How are you?"

"Hn" Neji replied. He wasn't bothered with the early formalities. No something else was on his mind. Something more deceiving. The tips of Neji's lips curled as he mused over his thought.

He, Hyuuga Neji just saw something interesting. He had come into town to buy some supplies that he thought he would need at the guesthouse when he saw Tenten staring desirably at some kunai outside the window. Neji smirked. He was somehow always amused with how Tenten reacted differently from other girls. Instead of drooling over make up as other girls would, Tenten was drooling over weapons, which could kill. Period. Moreover, that was how he got his plan as he watched Tenten open her wallet and saw her annoyed look and complete hatred towards her wallet. He was sure that if looks could kill, her wallet would be burning right now.

Neji took a step closer towards Tenten and flicked his eyes slowly over the kunai as if empathising how marvellous it was.

"Nice kunai" he stated.

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. She was glad that Neji was here but her sole attention was resting on _how_ she was going to get the money.

"I need money," she stated as if it was the obvious thing on earth.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten continued.

"I want those kunais" she exclaimed excitedly. Then she paused as if she were thinking. Then giving Neji a look, Tenten took hold of her trouser pockets and opened them out.

"But as you see, I'm completely broke" she said in a joking tone.

"Hn"

"Hey Neji" Tenten said as if she got a sudden idea, "do you know where I can find part time work here?" she asked.

"How should I know" Neji replied coldly. Too coldly.

Tenten sighed. She was used to Neji's weird approach to socialising. His demeanour was what made him Neji and personally, Tenten couldn't see him any other way.

"Oh well" Tenten said. Then giving Neji a friendly pat on the shoulder she said, "I'm gonna look for a place where I can earn some quick cash. See you later" and turned round to leave.

"Wait" Neji demanded.

Tenten turned round and faced a smirking Neji.

"What is it?" she enquired.

"You need money don't you?"

Tenten nodded.

"Hiashi sama made me take a break from training"

Tenten's face frowned at those words. Neji continued but she could ask about it.

"He's making me stay at a Hyuuga guest house in the south of Konoha"

"What has this got to do with anything?" Tenten interrupted. She could have sworn that she just saw Neji's eyes glint evilly.

"Well I'm glad you _asked_" he empathised.

Tenten stared. She started to feel slightly uncomfortable. A happy Neji meant a scary Neji. She wasn't too sure whether or not she wanted to hear what Neji was about to say.

Ignoring Tenten's awkward movements, Neji continued.

"I need a maid to clean up after the guest house that I'm staying in. 1500 yen a week for two weeks. Those are my terms"

Tenten stared. Did she hear right? Did _the _Hyuuga Neji ask her to be his maid? And as if the clocks in her brain started ticking, Tenten realised his proposal. _His maid!_

Tenten gave Neji a weird look and put her hands on her hips.

"I might be broke," she said, "but I'm not going to be your personal slave!"

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Well I don't see how you're going to get money faster than that" he deadpanned.

Tenten frowned. Personally, she had no problem being a cleaner to earn some quick cash but it was the fact that she was being _Neji's_ personal slave that annoyed her. She knew that her pride would not allow it. And if her friends found out about it, she was sure that she would be the laughing stock of Konoha. No, it was decided. The humiliation would be too much for her to handle. _However, those kunai do look very beautiful _her mind reasoned to her. _Oh damn you brain_, Tenten cursed to herself, _lend me some support will you!_

"What's your answer?" Neji suddenly demanded. Tenten could have sworn that his eyes looked slightly serious for a second.

Tenten battled with herself. Dignity. Kunai. Dignity. Kunai? Which one was she suppose to choose!

"Fine!" Tenten huffed, "I'll take your bloody job" though her voice was shaking with reluctance.

Neji smirked. Oh yes, having Tenten work for him will be fun indeed.

"Hey wait a minute" Tenten suddenly inquired, "you said that you'd pay me 1500 yen a week and with two weeks that'll only sum up to 3000 yen. I need 4000 yen for my kunai," she stated.

Neji looked at her and smirked.

"That's your problem," he said flatly.

He could see Tenten fume with rage and anger. Seeing her angry made her look _almost_ cuteNeji shook the thought away from his mind immediately. He wasn't too sure, why he had thought that Tenten looked cute for a second. She was no beauty like Ino or Sakura but she wasn't ugly either. She was just Tenten in his eyes and for Neji that suited him fine.

"I'll see you tomorrow at my house," he said, "and don't be late," he ordered as he took his leave, leaving Tenten in a state of shock and confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ta da! First chapter finished! Did you like it? Please **review** if you like it!


	2. The Guesthouse

**_A/N:_** Hello! First of all, I would like to say, thank you for all the reviews! I didn't think that I would get so many :) you people made my day! Anyways, this is the second chapter for the story and I hope you enjoy it. And please continue to review!

**_Important_**: Remember when I said that I had no clue about Japanese currency? Well thank you to all of you who told me how much Japanese yen is worth in dollars. Thanks! Anyhow, to make this story more realistic**, I am going to change the kunai from being 4000 yen to 40,000 yen.** I'm just letting you guys know so you don't wonder why I have a sudden change in prices :)

**_Disclaimer_**: Ho ho ho…I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I don't own Naruto sulks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was lying on her stomach on her bed as she recollected the event that happened earlier this morning. Neji had asked her to be his maid! Tenten groaned. Why did she accept his ridiculous offer? _Oh yeah, it's because I the need money,_ she thought dryly to herself. She tried to imagine what her friends would think once they found out and she was secretly glad that both Gai sensei and Lee wouldn't be here to witness her ordeal. She imagined how they would react once they found out that Tenten was working for Neji and a scene like this followed:

"_Oh Tenten, our beautiful flower of our group, you're finally blossoming with the power of youth! Two weeks with Neji? You will blossom into a beautiful flower!"_ Tenten mentally cringed at the thought of what Lee would say. Unfortunately, for the boy, he had a tendency for saying something with a completely different meaning to it. Moreover, Tenten was sure that it would lead to embarrassing situations. She didn't dare think what Gai sensei would say!

Tenten turned on her bed and faced her white washed ceiling. Her room was ordinary with nothing exquisite or unique. She merely had a bed, a sofa, a table and many weapons scattered all over her floor. She had been polishing them and she made a mental note to tidy them up later. Tenten closed her eyes and a small blissful smile crept on up on her lips. To be truthful, she was excited to see Neji. To her, it was rare to see him outside training and the mere thought that she would spend two weeks with him under the same roof made her giggle with tipsiness. She didn't even mind the fact that she would be his maid (though the thought of it still diminished her pride); if only it meant that, she could spare some precious few moments with him. Tenten wouldn't lie to herself. She realised that since she was thirteen that she had developed a soft spot for the Hyuuga prodigy and the feeling only grew stronger with the passing years. However, Tenten promised that she would kill herself before she would ever let him find out. _Not a change in hell_ Tenten thought to herself. The sheer thought of Neji finding out scared her half to death. She could imagine his reaction: a stone cold face and a harsh answer telling her to never see him again. Besides, it was just a crush right? Tenten mentally smiled to herself. _It's just a phase_ she thought to herself, _I'm sure I will get over it soon._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji opened the heavy oak doors that lead him inside the house. He had come to check out what the guess house would look like and as he expected, it was exquisite and flamboyant in every possible way. He dropped his bag on the floor and explored the empty rooms, not really taking into account what each room held in its possession.

Neji entered the lounge and lied on the sofa as he put his hands behind his head. His thoughts quickly turned over to Tenten and he frowned. He recalled himself asking her to work for him and for the life of him; he had no idea why he had suggested such an absurd idea. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like Tenten; on the contrary, she was one of the few people he was willing to put up with but it was the fact that he would have to see her 24/7 that overwhelmed him. He was used to his privacy and he didn't want any spontaneous sudden outbursts to change that. Neji groaned to himself_, maybe I should cancel it?_ He thought to himself, _Nah that would be too harsh._

Neji listened to the sounds of soft droplets cascading over the roof and slowly realised that it had started raining. Neji mentally sighed as he realised that his mind was still clouded over the thoughts of Tenten. To him she was only his training partner and he was not too sure what to do with her for two weeks. _It can't be that bad?_ He thought to himself, _maybe I can think of something to make her do. _A small delicate smile graced his lips and Neji smirked, _yes, I'm sure that I can think of something to make Tenten do._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tenten arrived in front of the Hyuuga guesthouse and wow, it was huge! _Whoa,_ Tenten thought to herself as she admired the estate that lay before her. She knew that Neji lived in the Hyuuga Mansion but she had never been there. _If this is the guesthouse, I wonder how big the Hyuuga resident is!_ Tenten thought to herself as she opened the gates and walked towards the house.

Tenten was about to knock on the door but to her sudden surprise Neji had pulled it open before she could even doorbell.

"You're late" he said glaring at her.

Tenten gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah my bad" she replied as she invited herself inside the house and left Neji to follow her.

"Oh kami it's huge!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well what exactly were you expecting?" Neji asked sarcastically.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him and figured that he was in a bad mood. Ignoring his question, Tenten continued her observation of the place.

"It's like a palace" she exclaimed happily.

"Hn"

Tenten turned round to face Neji.

"So Neji, I just want to sort out some basics. Where am I staying and can I get the weekends off?" she asked.

Neji leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and replied.

"You'll be staying at the maid's quarters and no, you can't get the weekends off," he said flatly with a smirk.

Tenten stared at him with shock.

"You can't be serious!" she cried out, "there is no way that I'm going to be living in the maids quarters and I better get my weekends off Hyuuga!" she threatened and pulled a kunai out of her sleeve which it had been hiding in.

Neji smirked and marvelled at how angry Tenten looked. The way her small body would fume and her hands tightening made it such a priceless look. Of course, Neji would never allow Tenten stay it the maid's quarters. He was enough of a gentleman to allow a woman have her own private room. In addition, he was sure that Tenten would give him a beating otherwise with her ego wounded already. No he would not do that to her.

"Follow Me," he ordered.

Tenten complied and followed Neji through a passage of corridors until they stopped in front of a west facing room. Opening the door, Neji spoke,

"You'll be staying here," he said.

Tenten walked in and gave a small gasp. Saying that the room was beautiful was an understatement. The bed was furnished with what she expected as pure silk and drapes hung loosely on her four-poster bed.

"It's beautiful," Tenten said in awe.

Neji gave a small nod of understandment.

"Meet me in the lounge once you've finished settling in" he said uncaringly as he walked out of her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was left by herself in her room and she admired the unique paintings that hung on the wall. _So this is what it is like to be a Hyuuga?_ She thought to herself. The lifestyle itself was extremely lavishing.

Tenten dropped her duffel bag on the floor instead of putting it on top of her bed in the fear that she would ruin the unique beauty of the layout of the sheets. Having creases on it would simply not look nice.

After five minutes of gathering herself and getting hopelessly lost in the house, Tenten managed to find herself in the lounge and found herself staring at Neji. Neji who had not noticed her arrival was leaning casually against the wall beside the window and viewed the garden outside. Tenten found herself gazing at him. _No, don't look at him!_ Tenten's mind fought with her, _just imagine what he'll do when he finds out!"_

As if on queue, Neji turned round and gave Tenten a cold stare. Tenten blushed, hung her head low, and kept her eyes on the carpet.

"So you want to talk to me?" she asked, trying to ease the tension between them.

"This is your timetable," Neji said as he shoved a piece of paper into Tenten's hand.

Tenten looked at it with a puzzled look. Cleaning, cooking, gardening, food shopping, that didn't sound too bad.

"That's not much," Tenten said as she thought that she was getting more than of her moneys worth.

Neji smirked at her.

_Oh kami!_ Tenten suddenly realised. She forgot how big this house was! She was sure that each task would take her more than three hours to do each. She mentally groaned to herself.

"You should start now," Neji suggested and before Tenten could reply, he had walked out of the room.

_I guess he wants some time alone_, Tenten mused to herself as she watched Neji walk out of the room and tried to control a blush creeping from staring at him from behind. _He has a nice butt_ she thought to herself and she secretly hoped that Neji's Byakugan could not read minds. _Well it's time to get my hands busy_ she thought as she rolled up her sleeves and took out a duster to start cleaning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji left Tenten to do the cleaning. To be truthful he was in a bad mood. The realisation that he could not train for two weeks suddenly sunk in and he was angry about it. _Hiashi is going to pay for this_, Neji cursed to himself. He thought that having Tenten over would ease his mind but he found no comfort by her presence and he suddenly realised that he, Hyuuga Neji was sulking. _I do not sulk_, Neji argued with his mind. _Hyuuga's do not sulk._

Neji entered his room that he was staying in and let himself fall on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and imagined many ways on how he could take his revenge on Hiashi without Haishi knowing that it was him who had done it. Neji groaned. He wasn't happy. He was having a bad day and nothing seemed to make it better.

He turned over and stared at his half-open closet until something caught his attention. Getting out of his bed, Neji carefully walked over to his closet and searched for the thing that had caught his attention. Neji noted a brown box. _It must be items left by the last Hyuuga resident here_, Neji thought to himself as he took the box out of the closet and carefully opened it.

Neji stared. In front of him laid a bunch of what he considered as _sex toys. _He gave a mental shudder and wondered _whom_ the last Hyuuga was who stayed here. He would have to track him down eventually. Disposing of items he thought was unnecessary, Neji came upon a pair of handcuffs in which he frowned at and he found black silk-laced clothing, which he presumed, was for women. Taking the garment out of the box, he lifted it up to realise that it was an old-fashioned French maid uniform and he suddenly got an idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was busy dusting the tables when Neji silently crept up behind her.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed in shock, "You scared me!"

"Hn"

Tenten eyed him. She noticed that he was hiding something behind his back.

"You still want your weekends off?" he asked casually.

"Uh yeah" Tenten said slowly, unsure where this conversation was heading.

"Let's make a deal then. You do something for me and you can have your weekends off" Neji said in a matter of fact tone.

Tenten looked at him suspiciously.

"And what is it I have to do?" she asked wearily.

"Wear this," he said tonelessly as he whipped out the French maid uniform from behind his back.

Tenten could literally feel her jaw drop as she stared at the skimpy maid uniform.

"You want me to wear _that_?" she said, feeling lost for words.

"Yes" Neji said irritably, "wear it," he demanded as he shoved it into her hands.

"Neji" Tenten said slowly, "I am not going to wear _that_ and play out whatever perverted fantasies you are thinking," she said in a commanding tone, though she was still startled by Neji's sudden revelation.

"Then you'll have to find another job" Neji said coldly. He felt his ego being slightly wounded and he hated it when he didn't get what he wanted.

Tenten gasped.

"Neji, you…you..." she was lost for words, "you sneak!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wear it and you can keep your job and get the weekends off" he stated and personally, he thought his offer was very generous considering that he was _the _Hyuuga Neji.

"Fine" Tenten mumbled, "Just don't tell anyone about this!" she hissed.

Her ego and pride had been damaged enough and she wasn't too sure if she would have any dignity left by the end of the second week. _Damn you Neji_ she cursed mentally as she felt her pride slipping away.

"Wear it" Neji insisted again and Tenten growled and mumbled a few words, which consisted of "Neji" and "bastard" as she grudgingly walked towards the bathroom to get changed.

After a few minutes of Tenten getting changed and a lot of cursed being yelled out, Tenten finally opened the door and walked out sulkily.

"This is too small" she whined as the black uniform clung to every part of her body, which empathised all her womanly curves. The skirt was short and barely covered her thighs and the silk garment clung to her as if it had fused with her body until she and the dress were one.

Neji stared. For once in all his lifetime, he was actually staring at something as he tried to grasp the image of Tenten in front of him. In front of him was Tenten who was sulkily glaring at her uniform with irritation and he was not surprised to see that her stomach was toned and her legs were long and slender. _Must be all the fighting_ he subconsciously thought to himself.

Giving a small twirl, Tenten looked down at her skirt and absently lifted it up slightly. Neji stared, he forgot that Tenten was not the most feminine of all women and she probably didn't know what consequences her actions had created.

"This is so damn small" she cursed again, unaware that Neji was turning a slight shade of pink.

"You're going to pay for this!" she insisted.

Neji smirked and stared at the lovely scene in front of him. He wasn't feeling depressed today. In fact, he was sure that his day just got better.

Oh yes, he was finally sure that he would have fun with Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Second chapter finished! To be truthful, I tried writing this many times but I kept on getting distracted by random members of the family and friends trying to talk to me and by the end of it, I got a writer's block! But I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. Sorry if you think Neji and Tenten are a bit OOC and yes, I am one of those people who likes things slow, but who knows, I might change the rating for this story to an M with all the hentai thoughts I'm thinking at the moment wink.

Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews and I will be really grateful if you guys review again and give me your opinion of the story so far. **Review!**


	3. The Icha Icha Paradise?

**A/N:** Wow 52 reviews so far! That's the most I've had for 2 chapters only! Ooh, this looks promising! Anyways, sorry for the long update (actually it's only been a week but I like things quick) I've been busy lately. My mum decided that she wanted me to have an extra curricular and made me take up private French tutoring for 3 days a week for 2 hours each session! Noooooo! cries when will she learn that I suck at French? --'. Anyhoo here's the long awaited third chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three.

* * *

Tenten busied herself dusting the living room. She had already finished cleaning up the kitchen, the lounge and the all the guest rooms. Yes, she was working really hard and concentrated all her thoughts and efforts on the task ahead of her. Then Tenten turned round suddenly.

"Neji will you _please_ stop watching me clean up" she asked, "it's distracting me!" she added with a tiny blush appearing on her already flushed face.

Neji stood against a wall and leaned into it for support whilst crossing his arms in front of his chest looking smug.

He raised an eyebrow to Tenten.

"Why should I?" he asked.

Tenten glared at him.

"It's putting me off!" she answered back.

"And I should care why?" he asked slowly.

Tenten clenched the duster in her hand and breathed in, trying to control her breaths. The truth was, ever since she had started working, she couldn't help but feel nervous and embarrassed with Neji watching her work, especially since she was wearing such a ridiculous outfit too! Every time she would stand on her toes to reach something high, she was fully aware that the already short skirt was getting shorter and showed off the back of her thighs even more and she could feel eyes burning into the back of her head. It didn't help either that when she had to crouch down or kneel, her skirt would slide off to the side, exposing her bare legs even more. Every time this had happened, Tenten had tried to control her blush knowing full well that her clothing was giving off seductive signals_. But then again why should I worry?_ Tenten thought to herself, _it's not as if Neji would be attracted anyway._

Neji watched Tenten breathing in slowly. To be truthful he enjoyed watching her work. In the beginning, he simply meant it as a way to pass time but as he watched Tenten crouch down many times, showing off her tanned legs and her skirt dangling seductively and barely covering the top of her thighs, he couldn't help but feel slightly turned on. Neji gave in a mental groan. _Oh no what am I thinking?_ He thought to himself, _I'm not supposed to get turned on by looking at Tenten_. He blamed it on the French maid uniform for making him think this way. Yes, it was all the uniform's fault.

"Neji"

Neji looked up.

"Hn?"

"Will you _please_ stop watching me?" Tenten demanded.

She could not bare his eyes on her. He was making her feel nervous and above all, he made her feel low. The French maid uniform was making her feel pathetic and her pride had already taken a beating. The fact that Neji was watching her in this ridiculous outfit made her feel more humiliated. _He probably thinks I look stupid in this_, Tenten thought sulkily to herself.

"Why?" Neji responded coldly. He was annoyed that Tenten wanted him to give up what little amusement he was getting.

"Because you're distracting me!" Tenten repeated again but louder this time.

"But I like what I see"

Tenten blushed. She could feel her face turn red quickly by those simply words and took her eyes off Neji immediately. She didn't want to look at him in the eye.

_That was too bold_, Neji's mind reasoned with him. He wasn't too sure, why he made the sudden outburst and he was aware that he was acting slightly out of character this afternoon. _It's because of Tenten's stupid uniform_, Neji tried to convince himself.

Just then Neji saw something sharp quickly heading towards his direction. He tilted his head quickly and heard a slight swoosh noise pass by his ear. He realised that Tenten had threw the kunai.

"What was that for!" he demanded angrily, angry at the fact that Tenten had just tried to maim him.

Tenten glared at him.

"That's for messing with me"

"What?"

"Don't mess with my feelings Hyuuga. My dignity has already been eaten up by your pathetic antics. Don't you dare try to make me feel any lower than I do now!" Tenten replied angrily.

Neji stared at her for a second and smirked as he realised what she meant.

"Think whatever you want" he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tenten collapsed on the floor. She was glad that Neji was out of the room. She wasn't sure if she could have tolerated his presence any longer. She couldn't help but feel ridiculed at this very moment. _This is your entire fault Neji! _Tenten thought angrily to herself.

Neji walked back inside him room. He had wanted to continue torturing Tenten a bit more by his mere presence but he knew when Tenten desperately wanted solitary and he wasn't go to take that away from her.

He slouched on his bed and rested his eyes closed for a moment, allowing his dark hair to cover the sides of his face. He was amused that Tenten was working for him as his maid. He had never thought that his sparring partner: Tenten would actually do something as low as that but then again she was broke so he presumed she was desperate enough to even work for him. The top of Neji's lips curled as he remembered seeing Tenten wearing the French maid uniform. He had never thought it would have fitted her so perfectly and seeing Tenten wear a dress was alien to him. He wasn't even sure if the same girl _was _Tenten but then he remembered her aggressive personality towards him. _Only Tenten would dare throw a kunai at me,_ Neji thought dryly to himself, then he inwardly smirked, _Tenten might look different but she's still the same scary weapon's mistress, _he mused.

Getting up, Neji looked at the newfound box again where he had found the uniform. Curiously, he got off his bed, kneeled on the floor, and opened the box. He wanted to see if he could find anything else of any use inside it. _You're doing this cause you're a perv_ he mind stated dryly._ No I'm not_, he argued back, _I'm just curious to see what else is in here, _he replied,though he had to admit, his reply didn't sound so convincing.

Rumbling through the box, Neji came upon a book and took it out. Looking at it, he realised that it was the first volume of Icha Icha Paradise. _I wonder why this is here?_ He thought to himself. Flicking threw the pages quickly; Neji wondered whether or not he should read it. After all, he wasn't allowed to train and Tenten was too cleaning up the house, it wasn't as if he could do anything. Besides, what harm can a simple book do? _It's just a book_, he thought to himself as he walked back towards his bed with Icha Icha Paradise in his hand. Sitting down on the bed, Neji decided to kill time by reading this book. Maybe he could figure out why Kakashi always read it so much.

* * *

Tenten had finished cleaning. She stretched out her arms and yawned. _Man that was hard work!_ She thought to herself. She was feeling happy at the moment as she admired her handiwork. She was the type of person who started something; she would have to complete it to the very end. Admiring her work, Tenten smiled and she thought smugly that no one could have beaten her in her cleaning. After all, she was convinced that all the objects were shinning brightly. _Ha, how many people can say that they have cleaned something so spotlessly?_ She thought triumphly to herself.

After resting for a few minutes, Tenten wondered whether or not she should look for Neji. She hadn't seen him for almost four hours and it was getting late into the afternoon. She wasn't too sure whether or not she was suppose to cook him dinner but what concerned her the most was Neji's absence. _I hope he's okay_ she thought worriedly.

Getting up from the sofa that she was sitting on, Tenten decided that she would look for Neji. The guesthouse was too big and it felt eerie for her. She wouldn't admit that the real reason for looking for Neji was that she was starting to feel lonely.

Walking through the empty corridors, Tenten started to call out Neji's name.

"Neji?" she asked, "where are you?" she called out in the empty corridors.

Upon arriving at the front of his bedroom door, Tenten gave a slow knock and opened the door.

"Neji?" she asked as she stared at Neji's startled look upon her arrival. She could have sworn that Neji looked surprise and his face was flushed with a tiny hint of red. She could have also sworn that she saw Neji hide something quickly behind his back.

"Neji?" she asked again.

"Hn?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," he snapped.

Tenten glared.

"Well excuse me for worrying!"

Neji sighed and Tenten watched him warily. He was acting really strange in her opinion.

"Neji, are you_ sure_ that you're okay?" she asked with concern.

Neji glared at her.

Tenten glared back.

"I'm busy" he snapped, "why don't you go out and buy some food for dinner?" he asked but it sounded more as a demand.

Tenten narrowed her eyes. She wasn't feeling happy anymore. She didn't know why but after she had cleaned up the rooms, she almost expected that she could have at least spent some quality time with Neji. She had wanted to speak to him one on one, to find out more about him but in return, he was pushing her away. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"Fine, if that's what you want" Tenten replied coldly and resisted the urge to slam the door on her way out.

* * *

Neji sighed in relief at Tenten's departure. She had caught him surprise. He never expected to get so _involved _in the book and now he understood why so many male adults read it. It was so addictive! Neji didn't want to admit it to himself but he wanted to buy the second volume of Icha Icha Paradise. He could have also sworn that his nose felt like bleeding a couple of times. Then Neji gave a sudden groan and he collapsed back on his bed. _I'm acting like an idiot_ he thought sourly to himself, _since when do Hyuuga's want to read some perverted book written by Jiraiya?_ He thought dryly. He hoped that Tenten didn't notice him reading the book. He knew that his pride wouldn't live with it if rumours spread through the village that he was reading the infamous Icha Icha Paradise.

Then his mind turned on Tenten. He didn't mean to sound so harsh towards her. He was simply caught off guard by her sudden arrival. In fact, he had planned earlier on that he would tease her a bit more during the evening but after seeing Tenten arrive in his room only wearing her French maid uniform and her hair being slightly dishevelled, he couldn't help but feel some sort of sexual attraction towards her. It didn't even help that he was reading Icha Icha Paradise earlier on! After reading the book, Neji couldn't help but imagine some perverted fantasies with Tenten right in the middle of it. Neji groaned again. Since when did he associate fantasies with Tenten? She was only his sparring partner, no more. He blamed the book. Yes, he really did, and he blamed the maid uniform too for causing him to act in such a weird manner. He was glad that Tenten was out of the house. He wasn't too sure if he could have stayed sane with her around with her dressing up in such a provocative manner.

* * *

Tenten fumed as she walked through the village. She couldn't believe that Neji had told her to buy some food. Due to her anger earlier on, she hadn't noticed that she had walked out of the house still wearing her French maid uniform. Now she felt completely humiliated. _Damn you Neji_ she cursed. She would make him pay, oh yes she would.

Ignoring the stares and the blatant drools from men around her, Tenten continued to stomp around the village until she came across the market. She wanted to buy some meat and vegetables. Even though she was angry with Neji for humiliating her, she wanted to cook him something fresh instead of ordering a quick take away. Lowering her head to get her purse out of her bag (money had been supplied by Neji); she accidentally bumped into a tall dark figure.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed and suddenly lost her footing and she subconsciously realised that she was about to fall.

But to her surprise, strong firm arms caught her and encircled around her waist in a tight grip. Tenten sighed in relief at being caught.

"Sorry about that" she said as she turned her attention to the stranger only to realise that he was Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy.

Tenten gasped. Out of all the people, she didn't expect that she would have bumped into the cold-hearted Uchiha! Then remembering his arms around her waist she blushed. She looked up to look at him but realised that he was staring at her intently.

Wondering why, Tenten looked down and had a horrifying realisation. She was still wearing the French maid uniform and Sasuke clearly enjoying his view. _What nerve! _Tenten thought angrily.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She slapped him.

* * *

A/n: Ta da! Sasuke finally arrives! Sorry if this chapter was slightly boring. I promise that I'll make it more interesting later on! And for the person who asked, Neji, Tenten and everyone else are 18 in this story. So how do you like it so far? Please review if you like it!

Btw thanks for all the reviews so far. 52! Woo! Anyhoo, since this story got 52 reviews for only 2 chapters, maybe we can get 100 reviews by the 4th chapter? That would be so good! I would be so happy! Hope you like this chapter and remember to review!


	4. The Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N:** 105 reviews? Wow! I didn't really think that would happen! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Here's the fourth chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

Sasuke blinked. He felt a stinging sensation take over his cheek and felt a touch of soreness appearing. He came a slow realisation that_ he_, Uchiha Sasuke had had just been slapped (for the first time in his life) by non other than a girl!

Looking at the source of what had caused him trouble, he found a young striking girl glaring at him in his arms. She seemed familiar and he scarcely recognised her from somewhere, though he was very much reminded of Tenten who was his rival's teammate by the way she looked. However, the girl in front of him was wearing a very skimpy looking French maid uniform that was inviting seductive thoughts into his brain but he still couldn't figure out why _she _had slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked icily, still subconsciously aware that he was still holding her delicate body.

The girl huffed and pushed herself out of his arms.

"You know perfectly well what that was for Uchiha" she replied crossly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hn" and decided to walk off. He was in no mood to deal with an angry PMSing girl at the moment.

However, said girl quickly grabbed hold of his wrist sharply and pulled him closer to her until both their bodies were almost touching. Sasuke could feel the girl's breath on his neck.

"Well aren't you going to apologise?" she asked, unaware that her breath was sending tingling sensations down Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke glared at her. He wasn't used to this much physical contact with another being and he hated being touched. However, he being a red-hot blooded male that he was, the sheer closeness of her body next to his was starting to arouse him. Still, he kept is stoic face on and glared at the girl.

"Why should I?" he demanded coldly, tugging his wrist free from her grasp and tried to get as much distance between him and the girl, "besides you're the one who slapped me first" he added.

Then the girl in his opinion did something out of the ordinary. She put one of her arms behind her head and laughed. _She laughed._ Sasuke looked at her questioningly. _What a strange girl_, he thought.

"Oh about that" the girl started, "My bad" she said in a sheepish grin.

Sasuke continued to glare at her.

"Hn"

The girl then sighed and Sasuke watched her shoulders slope. He looked at her attire again and wonder why any girl in the right mind would wear that inside Konoha village, but then again from what he was seeing so far, the girl indeed seem strange. However, there was still this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that this girl reminded him of Tenten. Both their features and personalities were the same; the only difference was that the Tenten he knew would never wear such a provocative dress. _Tenten would never do that_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Uchiha, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Sasuke ignored her.

"Uchiha are you listening?" she demanded slightly.

Sasuke turned his head and faced the girl who now had her hands on her hips and watched him with hawk-like eyes.

"You're annoying"

Tenten gaped. She stared at the Uchiha in front of her with disbelief. She couldn't believe what he just said. No one had ever called her annoying before! She never even thought of herself as an irritant person before until now.

"Uchiha you prick!" she exclaimed out in anger and instead of slapping him again this time, she punched him.

Sasuke staggered backwards in surprise. He never expected that the girl would punch him. He absently thought that she might have been one of his fan girls but the wrath that he could see emitting from her aura told him that she was no fan of his.

"What is going on here?" a cold voice asked.

Both Tenten and Sasuke turned round to find a very pissed off looking Hyuuga.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she saw him.

Neji acknowledged her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

She grinned back sheepishly in reply.

Neji crossed his arms and looked down at the Uchiha. Truth be told, he hated the Uchiha due to their rivalness.

"Explain yourself Uchiha," he demanded.

Sasuke glared at him and decided not to retort back.

"What happened Tenten?" Neji asked instead.

Sasuke blinked and looked at Tenten with startled eyes. So this girl _was _Tenten after all? But why the hell was she wearing such a weird uniform? He looked back between Neji and Tenten with Neji glaring right back at him. He wasn't going to ask.

Feeling slightly embarrassed with the fact that Tenten had slapped _and _punched him in a matter of minutes along with his long time rival witnessing the event, Sasuke briskly walked towards Tenten and hissed in her ear.

"You'll pay for this" he whispered and walked off, completely ignoring a pissed off looking Hyuuga.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Neji turned round and faced Tenten.

"What was that about?" he asked coldly, annoyed that he had to repeat himself twice.

Tenten shrugged and crossed her arms and turned her face sideward's so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I saw you punch him," he stated.

"He disrespected me as a woman" she replied hotly.

"Hn"

Neji didn't believe one word of it. He knew that Tenten was not the type of girl to be sensitive involving matters with femininity. And truth be told, he didn't care why Tenten punched the Uchiha. In fact, he would applaud her if circumstances were different. The Uchiha needed to be brought back down to reality eventually anyway.

* * *

Sasuke fumed inside his house. He couldn't believe that a girl had hit him. He had seen it happen many times to Naruto before but that was because he was an idiot. He collapsed on his sofa and stared at the ceiling and he thought of Tenten. He couldn't believe that the same girl he was earlier today was Tenten. She had looked so different. In fact, she looked more feminine and her body seemed to be oozing with sexiness. This was something that he considered that neither Sakura nor Ino could do. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his arm behind his head. _I cant' believe she hit me_ he thought, still unable to get over his initial shock. But what was disturbing him the most was that he was still thinking of _her._

_I need some fresh air_ he thought to himself as he got of his sofa. It was already nearing night and Sasuke had always liked walking out in the dark. It was more peaceful and quieter in his opinion.

Opening his front door, Sasuke got out and walked into the night air, unaware that he would be bumping into Tenten for a second time today.

* * *

Tenten cursed out loudly as she tried to struggle carrying three bags full of groceries in her arms as she headed slowly towards the Hyuuga guesthouse. She couldn't believe that Neji had ditched her for the second time today. She had secretly hoped that after their encounter with Uchiha, she would have been able to do some shopping with Neji. Just two of them together, but no, apparently Neji had come into the village to buy a certain _"book"_ which he would not tell her the name of it and left her alone for a second time. Tenten was used to Neji's lack of socialising but something seemed different. He seemed very distracted and more aloof. She worried for him but at the same time, she was upset that he was pushing her further away from him, which only confused her even more.

Tenten could see it was already night and she was acutely aware that it was past seven and she had still not arrived back to the Hyuuga guesthouse to prepare food for herself and Neji. She had never expected that shopping would have taken so long.

Feeling something cool and wet touch her nose, Tenten looked up and groaned as she realised that it was starting to rain. _Just my luck_, Tenten thought sourly, _oh well, no help sulking about it. I'll just have to go home quicker_ and with that, she broke into a run, still trying to struggle her groceries in her arms as she went.

In a matter of minutes, the light drizzle of rain became thunderous and buckets full of rain started to splash down onto the ground angrily. Tenten continued running and aware that she was soaked to the bone. Turning her direction to the left, she crashed into something and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain as she landed on the hard ground. She heard a crack and quickly realised that her ankle was in agony. Grabbing hold of her ankle, Tenten bit her tongue in pain, as she was acutely aware that she had twisted her ankle.

Looking up to see what had caused her to fall, she was met with kohl black eyes.

Sasuke stared a Tenten lying on the wet ground. He was completely aware that her soaking clothes were clinging to her body even tighter. He also tried to ignore the fact that some parts of her clothes were revealing. In one word, she was intoxicating and the image of her lying on the ground with her hair wet and her clothes plastered to her made him catch his breath.

He was startled to see her here. He hadn't expected to bump into her again but something about seeing her again made him happy but he didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tenten looked up at him beneath her wet lashes and she tensed slightly. Sasuke frowned.

"I think I broke my ankle," she stated.

Kneeling down, Sasuke put his hand on Tenten's ankle to inspect it and indeed, it was broken.

Tenten watched him warily; unsure of what he was doing. She could feel his long fingers slide softly on her skin and she shivered at his touch. She didn't know why he was helping her, especially after this morning and her suspicion kept on rising.

She looked up to see his face and quickly cast her eyes down. His hair was dishevelled due to the rain and wet locks of his hair clung to his face more which made him more handsome. She would admit it, yes, she did think that the Uchiha prodigy was a handsome man but he didn't compare to Neji in her opinion but with his presence so close to her at the moment, she couldn't help but fight a blush.

"I don't know any medic skills," he stated, still touching her ankle, "sorry" he add.

Tenten blinked. She was surprised that Sasuke's sudden gesture and smiled slowly at him.

"It's okay," she said.

"At this rate, you can't walk by yourself"

Tenten groaned. She feared that she would hear that,

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Tenten was about to reply the Hyuuga guesthouse when she suddenly remembered that both Neji and Sasuke hated each other and she was doubtful that he would help her any further.

"Um...my house" she said slowly. Yes, Tenten was a manipulative person but when it came to survival, she would make sure that she would save her own skin first. _Unless it was for Neji_ her mind said gleefully, _yes that too._

Sasuke stared at her.

"Isn't your house the _other_ direction from here?" he asked with almost an accusing tone.

Tenten groaned. She didn't know what she would say to get away from that. _Great Tenten. Just great. Now he knows you're lying!_

As if reading her mind, Sasuke sighed and smirked.

"Looks like you'll have to crash at my house then"

"What?" Tenten exclaimed in shock. Was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke willing to take her back to his house?

"I don't live far from here" he stated and proceeded to pick up the grocery bags that were scattered on the ground. Picking all three up, he dumped them into Tenten's arms. She gave him a questioning look.

"Hold them," he ordered and he suddenly picked her up bridal style. Tenten blushed as she was aware how close she was to him at this moment. She had never been physical with any guy, nor les being near them and him carrying her was making her feel slightly nervous but delirious at the same time. She was also subconsciously aware that the Uchiha's fan girls would be out for her blood later on but she would deal with that when the time came. At this moment, she allowed herself to rest and let Sasuke carry her in is arms in the rain.

"Is this where you live Sasuke?" Tenten asked as she entered his apartment. She was surprised to find the place really clean and more surprise to find that the place was not lavished with material items. It had a simple but effective décor.

"The bathrooms on your left" Sasuke said as he pointed at the door.

Tenten nodded.

"Sasuke, have you got any shirts I can borrow?" she asked nervously, "it's just, my clothes are wet"

Sasuke smirked at her comment and unknowns to her; he was enjoying seeing her in her wet see through clothes.

Passing over a plain black shirt to Tenten, Tenten gave a small smile and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes of drying herself in the bathroom, Tenten walked out of the bathroom wearing Sasuke's shirt.

She found him already changed, his time he was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans as he gazed out of the window.

"Thanks for the change of clothes" she said.

Sasuke ignored her.

"It's raining heavily outside"

Tenten sighed. She wondered if Neji was worried about her for not arriving back to the guesthouse yet. She was certainly worried about him.

Suddenly the light flashed out and everything went dark.

"Looks like there's a power cut" Sasuke mused.

This time Tenten groaned aloud and collapsed on the sofa. She was hoping to call Neji and tell him that she was doing okay but the power cut had destroyed her hopes of contacting him.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Tenten's distress over the power cut.

"It's not _that_ bad," he stated.

Tenten looked up at him.

"I'm sure he'll understand" though Sasuke had a hard time pronouncing '_he'll'._

Tenten gave him a weak smile.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry"

There was silence.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for slapping and punching you" Tenten said as she looked at the ceiling. She didn't want to face him at the moment, scared of what she might see.

Another pause.

"It's okay"

Truth be told, Sasuke had forgotten the incident earlier on and he didn't want to be reminded of that _now._

"Tenten?"

Tenten barely realised that this was the first time she had ever heard him call her name.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you wearing that French maid uniform outfit earlier on?" he asked. He wanted to know.

Tenten blushed furiously. She was hopping that he wouldn't mention _that._

"Um, Neji made me wear it" she said slowly.

"Hyuuga made you wear that?" Sasuke asked in surprise. _Man Hyuuga, you've got some kinky fantasies_ he thought absently.

Suddenly there was a loud thunder outside the window both Tenten and Sasuke looked outside the window only to see the rain getting heavier.

"Looks like you're stuck here tonight," Sasuke said flatly. He wasn't really expecting Tenten to stay the night but he couldn't kick her out into that weather either.

"Uh" Tenten replied obviously slightly annoyed. She was a bit nervous staying at Sasuke's house and she didn't dare think what Neji would say if he found out.

"So where can I sleep?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke grinned and smirked at her.

"Well" he emphasised, "we could always share the bed," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Somewhere in the Hyuuga Guesthouse.

Where's Tenten? Neji thought angrily. He was aware that she hadn't arrived back in the guesthouse and he was starting to get impatient. Besides, he wanted her to cook him dinner….

* * *

**A/N:** Hello people! How did you like that chapter? Yeah I know it's a bit boring and I had a serious case of writers block when I wrote it. Anyhoo, as you can see Sasuke has arrived in the picture and Neji….well he wasn't in this chapter much. Sorry! But yeah Neji, what the hell are you doing allowing your Tenten to be with Sasuke! Damn you for being distracted with Icha Icha Paradise! Someone's hitting on your girl author nods head.

Oh yeah, I'm away for the October break so I **won't be able to update for 2 w**eeks. Hope you can survive until then! Have a good holiday and remember to **review!**


	5. The Bathtub

A/N: Hello! How is everyone? Miss me? Lol. Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated, though, the last chapter had one of the lowest reviews in the whole story. Oh well it doesn't matter! I'm just glad that you're enjoying the story and are reviewing! And to answer the questions you asked me, yes this is a** Neji x Tenten **story so you guys don't have to get confused -, and as to where I got my idea from, I got my inspiration from reading a Sasuke x Naruto story where Naruto goes on a mission (unwillingly of course) as Sasuke's maid and that's when Two Weeks With Tenten was born :).

* * *

Chapter five.

* * *

"Right" Tenten said dryly, "oh course we'll share a bed" she replied as she tossed the suggestion away without further thought.

Sasuke continued to hold his gaze at her but felt slightly annoyed at her quick dismissal of his proposition, even if it _was_ for a joke.

"So where are you going to sleep?" he demanded.

He was startled to see Tenten shift uncomfortably in her position as she started to play with her fingers.

"Um, well you see about that"

"Hn" he pressed on.

"I don't like sleeping with people" she said shyly with a hint of a blush.

"We're not sleeping together," Sasuke, pointed out which only caused Tenten to blush even more at the thought of it.

"No, you don't get it" she said, "I don't _like_ sleeping with people in the same room"

Sasuke stared at her. Was this girl serious? Did she have a thing against sleeping with people in the same room? Even though he didn't like most people, he wasn't paranoid about sharing the same room with them.

"What do you do on missions then?" he enquired in interest and mild disbelief.

"We have our own tents"

"Hn"

A sudden silence began to hung over them and both the young teens felt too awkward to break the silence.

Unable to stand the awkwardness between her and the Uchiha Prodigy, Tenten decided to make some small talk.

"So" she started.

Sasuke looked at her flatly.

"You got a girlfriend?" she asked. _Damn Tenten, what a great question to ask. Now he'll probably think you're some kind of weirdo. Way to go_ her mind taunted her.

Sasuke gave her a cold look and didn't answer. Tenten felt herself cringe. What an awful question to ask! Especially knowing his reputation and without actually knowing him, she knew that he wasn't interested in girls. She was only trying to make small talk!

"Why do you ask?" he asked smoothly.

"Just wanted to strike a conversation," she replied quickly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"A personal question to start with? I never knew that you were _that_ interested in my love life," he mocked.

Tenten scrunched her face in detest.

"Don't get the wrong idea Uchiha. I'm not after you," she stated forcefully as she tried to cover her embarrassment of him mocking her.

Sasuke frowned. He was starting to feel an alien feeling that was new to him. _I'm not after you. _Her words stung him more than he thought. He half expected her to be one of his fan girls who were willing to do anything for him but remembering that she wasn't part of his year; it felt strange to him that she held no interest towards him. He was so used to having girls fawn over him and Tenten claiming that she wasn't interested in him made him feel confused and angry.

"Are you suggesting that there's a fault with me?" he hissed angrily as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"No, not in that way Uchiha. You could be the best guy in the world. The point is, I'm just not interested in you," Tenten said slowly as she felt a mixture of embarrassment and confusion as she answered his questions.

"And why are you not interested in me?" he demanded.

Tenten sighed. She felt embarrassed telling the Uchiha that she didn't like him in that way and she guessed that his anger was radiating from the fact that Sasuke was so used to have girls like him. She guessed that this new feeling was too foreign to him to understand. _Well too bad_ she thought.

"I don't know you Sasuke. I don't know your interest and what you do. I'm not even too sure if we're friends or merely acquaintances! The fact is, there's too many things I don't know about you and that's why I don't feel anything for you," Tenten said as she tried to find the right words.

Sasuke paused and looked at her as if he was registering what she had said. He felt his ego bruised by the fact one girl had rejected him but what was making him confused was the fact that he was getting excited from that idea. It was different, strange and intoxicating. Whether Tenten liked it or not, it made Sasuke interested in her.

"So, any more questions?" Tenten asked slowly as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Good" Tenten replied and yawned, "Gosh I'm sleepy," she said as she ruefully rubbed her eyes.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep in the couch in the next room" Sasuke said flatly, unsure as to why he was being so kind. He was guessing that something about Tenten was making him interested in her.

Tenten paused as to think it over and then she smiled. Even though she wasn't in Sasuke's circle, she knew enough information about him and she knew that he wasn't the type to be generous. _Just like Neji_ her mind stated out as well. _Just like Neji._

Standing up, Tenten put her hands out in front of her and waved her arms around frantically.

"It's too dark" she joked, "I can't see anything!"

Sasuke stared at her and smirked. Although the lights had gone out, there was still enough natural light coming inside to see around slightly. _What an odd girl_ he thought to himself.

Leading Tenten to his room, he pointed at his bed where she would be sleeping.

"You can sleep there," he pointed out.

Without getting a reply, Sasuke turned round to find Tenten inspecting the door.

"There's no lock in this," she stated out.

"Hn?"

"I can't sleep here if there's no lock!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked irritated. The girl was a bit insane.

"I just can't," she said with a heavy sigh. Then turning her attention to Sasuke she said, "You'll need to sleep in the bathtub"

"What?" Sasuke asked in surprise. Did he hear right? Did she just propose to him that _he_ should sleep in his _own_ bathtub?

"You don't have a choice Sasuke. You have to sleep in the bathtub," she pressed on.

"No"

"Sasuke!" she whined slightly.

"No. This is my apartment and I am not going to sleep in a bathtub" Sasuke replied in a stubborn tone. No way was he going to sleep in a bathtub. It was degrading and absolutely humiliating.

"Please?"

"No"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling through the dark and tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position. He was angry. Infact he was beyond angry. He was pissed off. Tugging at his pillow, Sasuke pulled his covers over him in his makeshift bed in his own bathtub. _That girl will pay!_ He thought angrily. He couldn't believe that she was extremely stubborn and by the end of the night, Tenten had been threatening to castrate him so that he would permanently have no future children if he so wished to have any. She even ignored the fact that this was _his_ apartment and that _he_ was supposed in-charge.

Sasuke turned on his side and sulked. He was being humiliated by sleeping here and he couldn't believe that he seemed to be doing what she was asking from him. _Be a man Sasuke_ his mind told him, _show her who's the boss!_

He couldn't believe how different she seemed from the other girls. Sakura was too annoying and clingy and Ino was no different. Hinata wasn't so bad he thought, it was only the fact that she was so over emotional that annoyed him. But Tenten? She was different. He had never met a girl quite like her. She was strong, witty, funny and maybe slightly insane but it amused him.

Sasuke sighed. Why was he thinking of Tenten in that way? He never even spoke to her much until now but somehow she had ended up intriguing him. He had brought her back to his apartment in the rain, offered her his clothes and even his bed and everyone including himself knew that he wasn't the most nicest of people, heck if it had been Sakura who had broken her ankle in the rain, he would have left her there and prayed to god that lightning would strike her. Sasuke smirked at the thought of it. It would be very interesting if it had happened.

* * *

Neji looked out of the window wondering whether or not to look for Tenten. It was past twelve and Tenten hadn't returned. He wondered whether she was safe or not. He also wondered if she was stuck somewhere outside in the rain and was hurt, he hoped that she simply got stranded at one of her friend's house but never the less, he decided to go out and look for her.

Walking out in the empty road in the night, Neji hurriedly checked all the places Tenten would have gone. He even went as far to call Sakura and Ino to see whether or not she had stayed at their place. Crossing over a pavement, he found a few grocery necessities spilled out onto the ground. Neji kneeled over and looked at them. They looked familiar and he recalled Tenten putting the same things into her shopping basket. However, the fact that they were spilled on the ground and were left behind made him worry. _Damn I shouldn't have left her behind_ he cursed at himself for doing such a stupid thing. Tenten had always told him where she was or at least gave him a call. It was the fact that he had heard nothing from her that made him agitated. He was worried for her safety.

Noticing two pairs of footprints on the ground, Sasuke realised that if the necessities were indeed left behind by Tenten, then that would mean that she had bumped into someone on her way back home and the mere thought of it made his blood turn cold. Neji also realised that the two pairs of footprints disappeared and left only one, which only worried him more. _Be okay Tenten_ he mused to himself as he followed the footprints into the forest.

Neji stalled when he saw where the footprints were leading. It led to the Uchiha's household which he sorely despised. Why did the footprints lead here he thought? Had Tenten bumped into that Uchiha? Did he do something to her? His mind asked, especially after the morning incident with Tenten and Uchiha.

Jumping up onto a branch on a tree, Neji noticed a window left slightly open. Peering inside from where he was standing on the branch, he realised that it was Uchiha's bedroom and not just his bedroom but Tenten his sparring partner was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

And for some reason unknowns to him, it made him angry.

* * *

A/N: I think this chapter was slightly short but –checks watch- I need to go to bed now cause I'm absolutely exhausted. Just came back from Poland and yes that is a very random place to visit!

And poor Sasuke! Tenten is totally kicking his ass into making him do what she wants. As for Tenten herself, in my mind, I've always imagined her to be slightly funny in a crazy way; I mean she's in a team with Gai and Lee after all! And for Neji? Well he wasn't in his chapter much either but you'll be seeing more of him later on. But from the looks of it, Neji seems angry and who can blame him. Now if he was as smart as his prodigy title would claim to be, he needs only to activate his Byukagan and he would see something very interesting….

Oh, as for Tenten not liking to share a room with people, that's more directed at guys instead of girls.

And remember to **review** please!! Reviews makes me happy hehe.


	6. The Cream

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews, means a lot to me! It's nice to know that people like this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Anyhoo, sorry for the long update. Reality is killing me. There's work, school, work, school and French and I find myself writing chapters in my free periods (like now!). So sorry if it feels a bit rushed but I'll try and make is as good as I can.

* * *

Chapter six.

* * *

To say that Neji was pissed was an understatement. He was beyond pissed, he was furious. _How dare that Uchiha have Tenten sleep in his _bed Neji thought angrily, _he doesn't deserve her! _He didn't know what had made him think whether the Uchiha prodigy was deemed worthy of Tenten's attention and he was too furious to think more about it.

The Hyuuga prodigy felt a swirl of emotions over powering him. The majority of these emotions consisted of hate, anger and betrayal. He felt anger towards the Uchiha but somehow he felt a tiny spec of hurt from Tenten. It had been an unquestioned routine that whenever one of them were in trouble, the other would look after them. _So why was she with Uchiha?_ Neji thought sourly. He felt betrayed by Tenten's action. Was she choosing Uchiha over him? Had he done something wrong? As far as his acute memory would go, _he_ was always there when Tenten needed him the most, so why not now? What had bugged him even more was that last night _he_ had been worried for Tenten's safety and the Hyuuga prodigy never cared for anyone else's well being. Therefore, it was unsurprising that the Hyuuga prodigy felt a stab in the back, knowing that his search for her was in vain. _She didn't even leave me a message _Neji thought resentfully knowing full well that the Tenten he knew before always alerted him wherever she was going. First, he had thought it annoying, but now he missed it. He had a possessive protection over his teammates- Tenten in particular- to know where they are at all times. After all, that was a sign of a good team mate right?

* * *

Tenten woke up feeling hungry and sleepy. Her eyes were blurred and she slowly opened her eyelids and met the harsh rays of light shinning at her through the window. She suddenly got up with a jolt. Wh_ere am I? _She thought confusingly. The room didn't look like hers, _did something happen last night? _A flood of memories came back to her and she realised that she was stayed in Sasuke's apartment last night. The thought of it made her blush. Who would have known that the rival of Hyuuga Neji would be allowing his teammate to spend the night at their place?

Getting up, Tenten had a sudden desire to go to the bathroom. Opening the door from the bedroom, she walked hurriedly towards the bathroom and pulled on the door handle.

Only to find that it was locked.

_Why the hell is the bathroom locked_? Tenten thought irritatedly. She needed the toilet quick! Tenten started to bang on the bathroom door, _lemme in, lemme in!_ She whined mentally.

The bathroom door suddenly creaked open and a young man with dishevelled hair looked at Tenten in a half sleepy and annoyed manner.

Tenten blushed at the sight of Sasuke, as she was acutely aware that he wasn't wearing his shirt on. She always forgot how good looking this young prodigy was and the sight of him with his shirt off was intoxicating. He was lean, and nicely muscled. Tenten flushed at the thought of that. _No, she couldn't think of him in that way! She was loyal to Neji!_ Keeping her eyes on the ground, Tenten quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him out of the bathroom whilst darting herself into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke blinked. He was fully awake now. _What the fuck was that about?_ He thought.

Tenten slowly emerged from the bathroom, walked into the kitchen, and was extremely aware of the Uchiha's presence. She noticed that he was preparing himself some breakfast.

"Hey Sasuke?" Tenten asked slowly.

"What?" the boy replied shortly. Tenten could tell that he was in a bad mood. Was _it because he had to sleep in the bathroom?_ Tenten thought regretfully.

"Sorry for making you sleep, well you know" Tenten hinted.

Sasuke snorted.

"I rather not talk about it" he said an immediately the topic was dropped.

Tenten sighed. She didn't want to talk about it either.

"Want me to help?" she offered.

"Do whatever you want"

Tenten took that as a yes and started to help make breakfast. She noticed that Sasuke liked having a large breakfast with fried bacon and eggs whereas she preferred the small tastes of cornflakes.

Ring.

Both Tenten's and Sasuke's head snapped at the sound of the noise. The sound continued. _Riiiiing riiiing._ Tenten noticed that Sasuke wasn't responding to the sound.

"Uh Sasuke, someone's ringing the doorbell. Are you going to get it?" she asked.

"No"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. _So this boy doesn't like to socialise either eh_? She thought smugly. It interested her how much Sasuke and Neji seemed alike in so many ways but were so different at the same time.

"I'll get the door then" she offered and didn't wait for a reply as she quickly opened the door.

"Sasuke kun I was so worried about you last night with the storm and all. I thought that something bad might have happened to you. Sas…." A rushed voice squealed.

Tenten found herself staring at Sakura who had brought a large basket with god knows what was inside it. Personally, Tenten wasn't an actual friend of Sakura; you could say that they were more of acquaintances.

Green eyes grew larger.

"You're not Sasuke kun" she accused slowly.

_No duh,_ Tenten thought sarcastically.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke Kun?!" the girl demanded and tried to bypass Tenten's figure in the doorway. Tenten wasn't having any of it. She leaned her whole body to fit the door.

"Uch…no Sasuke is busy," Tenten said slowly and almost laughed when she saw Sakura's eyes grow larger as she called Sasuke by his first name. Honestly, Tenten had nothing against Sakura. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies either but it was so funny to see Sakura so riled up.

"I need to see Sasuke. What have you done to him?" Sakura demanded again as she tried to push Tenten out of her way.

_What have I done to him?_ Tenten thought smugly. _Why nothing at all_ she thought truthfully but hey, she might as well play with Sakura's emotions.

"Hmmm depends what you mean by that," Tenten murmured.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, and then she narrowed her eyes.

Tenten sighed. She suddenly thought that rallying someone up this early was not beneficial. She didn't want to be involved in any fights.

"If you must know Sakura, I stayed the night at Sasuke's last night" she said truthfully and hoped that Sakura wouldn't press on. After all, it wasn't her business anyways. Then a sudden shock of horror spread through her. _I'm starting to act like Neji and Sasuke now! _She thought horrified. She had never been this private about her personally life with anyone before. Usually she told people everything. Tenten mentally groan. _What's happening to me? I blame the morning and Neji and Sasuke _She thought grimly.

Suddenly Tenten felt rough hands pushing her and she stumbled backwards slightly. She was surprise when she felt firm arms encircle her waist and she was acutely aware of the body heat behind her. Tenten felt her face flushed. _No this couldn't be happening!_ She thought mentally. She didn't want Sakura to get the wrong idea and she couldn't keep fighting the blush that swept through her face every time Sasuke held her, and she vaguely wondered why he did that in the first place anyways.

"Sakura" came a cold tone.

Tenten could see Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and she could feel Sasuke's hot breath beside her ear. She felt her body shiver in delight.

"Sasuke kun. I…I was worried for you so I came here to check if you-

"I'm perfectly fine," Sasuke snapped at her.

Tenten could sense Sakura feeling hurt and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Sasuke kun" Sakura started to protest.

"Go away"

Tenten started to feel awkward. This situation reminded her so much of a lover's quarrel and she felt out of place. She was also aware that Sasuke still had his arms around her waist and she started to fidget. She wanted to get out of this fast! Besides what would Neji think if he heard that Sasuke was hugging her? Tenten secretly wished that Neji would be furious. He seemed to stoic and cold. She wanted to see some sort of emotion from him towards her. She wanted to know where she stood with him but she knew secretly that she could never ask Neji that.

Sasuke roughly grabbed hold of Tenten's arm and pulled her into the apartment whilst slamming the door at Sakura's face. They both heard a loud cry from Sakura and Tenten was starting to feel awkward.

"That was a bit harsh. You could have been a bit nicer to her," she stated slowly.

"I don't care"

Tenten wasn't going to push the matter further. It wasn't any of her business and she doubted that Sasuke would speak to her about his love life.

"Hey Sasuke have you got any shorts I can borrow? It's just my clothes are still drying"

Sasuke nodded. He was glad to change the subject.

"There are clothes in my room. Get what you need"

Sasuke watched Tenten smile as she ran towards his room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. What was becoming of him? He found himself more attached to his rival's teammate and he couldn't shake the memory of her skin against his. It had felt so soft and nice. Her body was small, petite and perfect and it fascinated him. He viewed Tenten as some sort of forbidden fruit that he couldn't have. She was his rival's teammate but he wouldn't deny that he was developing some sort of feelings towards her. Besides_, it was fun seeing the look on Sakura's face when Tenten was here_ Sasuke thought smugly, _I'll need to do that more often then_.

Sasuke saw Tenten exit his room with a new black shirt and white shorts. He was amazed how Tenten could pull a look so casual and make it look exciting.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, "I'm starving"

Sasuke smirked as he led Tenten towards the kitchen.

Tenten gasped as she saw that he had made breakfast for her.

"You can cook?" she asked questioningly.

Sasuke smirked again.

"Of course I can cook," he stated as he started to help himself to some breakfast.

Tenten grinned at him and sat at the opposite side of the table. It surprised her that there were no awkward tensions between them. She had originally thought that Sasuke would ignore her or kick her out of the house but instead here he was making breakfast for her. Tenten inwardly smiled. This was a very different Sasuke then from what she had heard from her teammates. She started to see why girls were attracted to him and she vaguely wondered if any of them saw this nice side towards him, like the way he was treating her now. Or was she special?_ Nah that can't be_ she thought mentally,_ that's a whole load of tosh._

Helping herself to some hot chocolate, Tenten wondered if Sasuke had any cream.

"Have you got any cream Sasuke?" she asked as she pointed towards her hot chocolate. Hot chocolate with cream was nice.

"In the fridge" he said swiftly.

Tenten got some cream out of the fridge and started to pour some cream on top of her hot chocolate. Then she looked at Sasuke and grinned. He looked lost in his own mind, which only made Tenten grin wider.

Deciding that this was a good time as any other, she quickly darted towards him and sprayed cream all over the bewildered prodigy's face.

Tenten started to laugh. She hadn't laughed this much before as she looked at Sasuke covered in cream.

"Hahaha" she gasped.

Sasuke glared at her.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"Sorry" she apologized, "but you looked so out of it. I couldn't resist!"

Sasuke smirked and snatched the bottle of cream away from Tenten's hand. Before she could register what was happening she felt cold and sweet foam cover her face.

"Sasuke!" she protested, "look at what you've done!" she said as she tried to rub the cream off her face.

Sasuke smirked at her. Tenten looked so adorable this moment and so cute too. He had a sudden desire to lick the cream off her face and that was exactly what he did.

Tenten gasped as she felt Sasuke's tongue brush her cheek. She could feel him lick the cream of her face and she blushed furiously. _What is he doing_? Her mind screamed at her. She felt the warmth of his tongue slowly nuzzling her cheek, licking her, seducing her. She was barely aware that Sasuke again had encircled an arm around her waist and drew her close to him until she was sitting on his lap.

Sasuke's tongue started to lap over her nose and her forehead. Tenten felt herself shiver with excitement. She was starting to feel hot and excited. She could feel herself starting to lust the guy in front of her, after all who couldn't when a gorgeous young man was licking you seductively? Tenten felt herself arch her head, tipping her head backwards to allow Sasuke to lick her more. She felt herself moan when she felt Sasuke lick her neck and slowly trailed his tongue upwards towards her lips.

Tenten closed her eyes. She suddenly desired him. She wanted him to kiss her.

Sasuke continued licking the cream off her. He felt a weird sensation as he did so. A feeling that made him feel weak in the stomach. He held her tighter as he started to trail his tongue closer to her lips.

Tenten opened her mouth slightly wanting Sasuke to kiss her. This was what she wanted.

She had always believed that her first kiss would be from Neji.

Tenten's eyes snapped open.

_Neji._

Tenten roughly pushed Sasuke away from her and she felt herself flush a dark red.

"I gotta go!" she said quickly to Sasuke not knowing whether or not he would understand.

Covering her blush from Sasuke, Tenten turned her head away from him.

"I need to see if Neji is okay. Bye!"

And with that she dashed out of the apartment leaving a bewildered Sasuke behind but what she didn't notice though, was the raw anger that shone through Sasuke's eyes at the mention of Neji.

* * *

Tenten ran from Sasuke's house, aware that her face was burning red and that she left all her groceries and clothes in his house. She would have to pick them up eventually but she didn't want to see Sasuke any time soon.

Her mind was fixed on Neji.

_What have I done?_ Tenten thought desperately to herself as she ran towards the Hyuuga Guesthouse. Although she and Neji weren't a couple, it was like unspoken rue that she would not be with any other guy besides Neji and she was starting to feel terribly guilty.

She didn't know whether or not to tell him. It wasn't his business anyways but she didn't like to lie to him either. She would keep it a secret. It was an accident. After all, it wasn't as if she was having sex with his rival. _It's none of his business anyways_ Tenten tried to delude herself as she ran towards the guesthouse.

She was completely unaware that pearl white eyes had seen the whole event and was raging with fury.

* * *

A/N: Ho ho ho. This is exactly the same with the last chapter no? Oh well, it couldn't be helped but I thought it was needed. The next chapters I promise, you will see A LOT of Neji. I just felt the need to introduce Sasuke more into the picture. I wonder what's going to happen now when Tenten goes back to the guesthouse? How will Neji react? There will be a lot of killing for sure! Just so you know, the next chapters are going to work more on the relationship between Tenten and Neji. Oh, and in case you're wondering how could Tenten run when her ankle was broken, well it just healed miraculously. Mwahaha.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please **review!** Authors love reviews _–giggles insanely-_

Ps. I felt the need to say sorry to all you readers who have read my story so far and have come across many grammatical errors. It annoys me as much as it annoys you! One of the reasons of this is because I'm so rushed when writing stories; I don't have any free time so I can't check over my work! I thought of having a beta reader then I thought against it. It would take too long. I'll just try to make sure that I can make this chapter as perfect as it can be! I apologize again for all the small grammatical mistakes. Sorry!

Give me an **R**

Give me an **E**

Give me a **V**

Give me a **I**

Give me an **E**

Give me a **W**

What do you get? **Review!** Muwahahaha!


	7. The Apology

A/N: Wow…I think the last chapter was very popular! Anyways, Princess Aiyana asked whether or not I like long reviews and my answer is…dun dun dun…of course I do! I love hearing your comments on the story! You can ramble and I'll read :) Anyhoo, since there isn't anything else I need to say, let's get on with the chapter then! Oh and of course, before I forget, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Kisses to you all –mwah-

* * *

Chapter seven.

* * *

Neji stood outside the front of Sasuke's door with an aura intent for killing radiating from hid body as he wondering whether or not he should be polite and knock or simply destroy the door from its locks. He opted for the second option. He was too furious to care for polite manners and with a single stroke of his gentle fist technique, the door in front of him collapsed into a messy heap. 

Neji was pissed and extremely angry towards the last Uchiha survivor; _Uchiha Sasuke._ The events earlier in the morning had made him want to destroy every fibre of the Uchiha and he was sorely tempted to incinerate him alive after witnessing the Uchiha's cheap moves towards his teammate Tenten. Yes, Neji would like to think that he was protective of his teammates. _This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I hated seeing Tenten being touched by Uchiha_ Neji reasoned with himself.

"Uchiha" Neji shouted angrily as he walked into the apartment searching for his prey with his byakugan already activated.

Sasuke turned round sensing that another being was in his apartment. Raising his eyebrows curiously, he walked towards the hallway only to hear his name being shouted out angrily. He recognised the voice. It was familiar.

It belonged to Hyuuga Neji.

And right in front of him was the very being whom he guessed the voice to belong to.

Sasuke stilled. _What's Hyuuga doing here?_ He thought angrily.

"What are you doing in my house?" he spat angrily and activated his sharingun; his dark eyes turning a deep red.

"Stay away from Tenten" Neji replied coldly with venom dripping in his voice.

Sasuke smirked.

"Or what?" he mocked.

Neji glared at the Uchiha. He never hated him so much before as he did right now and his entire body was itching to kill him. He was trying to control his murderous intent.

"Just stay the fuck away from her Uchiha" Neji replied, "takes this as your final warning"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Something was beginning to dawn on him. _Does the Hyuuga like Tenten too?_ His mind asked in bewilderment. It would indeed explain his abnormal behaviour. He always knew that the Hyuuga and Tenten were close but he didn't know whether or not it was simply friendship or romance. _Looks like I pressed a nerve_ _here_ Sasuke thought smugly.

"I can't" The Uchiha replied in a smug tone.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that?" he questioned coldly.

"Because I want her" Sasuke replied, and then added, "and what I want I get"

And if that wasn't enough, Sasuke decided to egg the Hyuuga even more, "her skin felt so _nice_ again mine" he replied mockingly not knowing whether or not the Hyuuga knew what he meant. Too bad, he did.

If Sasuke could have made a stupider move in his lifetime, it was that. Neji's eyes angrily narrowed to slits and before the Uchiha could comprehend what was happening- even with his sharingun activated- he found a deep pain course through his entire body. It only took him a second to realise that the Hyuuga had punched him and was preparing to strike another blow. Sasuke tried to block but he could feel the anger radiating from the other boy in huge tidal waves.

Neji was fucked. He was furious and he would make damn sure that the Uchiha would never take his words lightly again. He attacked the Uchiha with his deadly one hundred and twenty eight palm strikes, each blow taking a critical hit to the unsuspecting Uchiha's body. And to add a bit more insult, Neji knocked Sasuke to the ground and started to kick him. He could feel his chakra overflowing and he smiled triumpthly as he saw Sasuke spit out blood from his mouth.

Neji glared at Sasuke who had tensed up his body as he glared back at him.

"Tenten is _mine_ and you'll do well to remember that" Neji threatened icily.

* * *

Tenten reached the guesthouse feeling out of breath. She had run all the way from Sasuke's apartment to here and to her utter astonishment, the guesthouse was empty. 

Walking inside the house Tenten started to call out Neji's name wanting desperately to see him, though she wasn't too sure why. After all, she had almost made out with his rival! And she doubted he would be happy to hear that. Tenten decided to keep it a secret. It was the best for both of them.

"Tenten"

Tenten spun round in surprise and found Neji looking at her with an expressionless face. Tenten started to feel uneasy. Although Neji's face was unreadable to others, Tenten was quick to pick up his emotions due to his body language and the many years she had spent sparring with him. Now she was sure she could _almost_ read the unreadable Hyuuga Neji and with her ninja senses tingling, she knew that Neji was angry.

"Neji" Tenten replied softly, finding that her voice was slowly disappearing.

"Where were you last night?" Neji asked accusingly.

Tenten's eyes widened. She vaguely knew that Neji would be upset for her not calling him but she never thought that he would be this pissed off! She debated whether or not to tell him the truth.

"I um…stayed at a friend's house due to the storm" she replied slowly.

Neji raised a perfect eyebrow.

"And which friend was that dare I ask?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Tenten stilled. _Shit that should I say?_ Her brain panicked. Then the memory of Sakura earlier in the morning flashed through her mind.

"Um…Sakura" she replied lamely.

Tenten could visibly see Neji's eyes narrow and she immediately knew that she made the wrong move.

"Don't lie to me Tenten" he ordered her, his voice dripping with slight hurt of the betrayal, not that Tenten noticed anyway.

Tenten sighed. It was best for her to come clean. After all, Neji couldn't blame her for her bad luck and she _did_ try to get in touch with him.

"Look Neji" Tenten started as she looked at Neji, " I was going home back to the guesthouse but then I dumped into Sasuke and I ended up breaking my ankle and he offered to take me back to him apartment to stay for a while. I tried to call you honest I did! But then there was a power cut and I ended up staying at Sasuke's apartment for the night" Tenten rushed wanting to get the truth over and out with.

Neji's eyes darkened and he crossed his arms over his shoulder.

"You're in first name basis with Uchiha now I see?" he asked coldly.

"Huh what? No it's not like that Neji," Tenten protested. She knew that Neji hated Sasuke and vice versa and she dreaded to think that Neji thought that she was choosing Sasuke over him.

"Nothing happened" Tenten added trying to ease Neji's anger. She completely forgot her little event with Sasuke and the cream.

Neji glared at her.

"So I suppose having Uchiha licking your face is _nothing_?" he asked with anger.

Tenten blinked. She completely forgot about that! Then she gasped. No wonder Neji was angry. He must have seen the whole thing! _He probably thinks that there's something between Sasuke and me now!_ Her mind took in the realisation.

"Neji it's not what you think" Tenten said desperately, "it was an accident"

"How can having someone lick cream off you be an accident? It seemed that you were _enjoying_ it as well," Neji added, his voice dripping with a hint of jealousy.

Tenten was starting to shake. Neji was making her feel extremely low and whorish at this very moment. She never meant for that incident to happen. It was an accident! And worst of all, she was starting to feel guilty and she couldn't bear to think what Neji thought of her now. _He probably hates me now_ she thought sadly.

Against Tenten's will, she started to sniff and she started to feel tears swell in her eyes. _I won't cry. I refuse to cry!_ She convinced herself.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Neji was startled to see Tenten clenching her fists. He was even more surprised when he noticed Tenten starting to sniff. _She's not going to cry will she?_ His mind asked him. He had only seen Tenten cry once and was during the death of her parents. He didn't want to be the source that made her cry again.

Lucky for him, the doorbell rang which quickly broke the awkwardness between them. Neji hurriedly walked past Tenten, not looking at her as he went to answer the door.

Opening the door, he saw his cousin Hinata staring nervously at him.

"Um Neji Kun….Hiashi…would like to…see you back in the main house" she stuttered slowly as she started to play with her fingers.

Neji nodded.

"Any reason why?" he asked her.

Hinata shook her head.

"Sorry Neji kun. I only…came here to deliver…the message…" she replied and gave him a small smile.

Hinata was about to go until she noticed someone by the door. Peering past her cousin, she saw Tenten in the hallway wiping something out of her eye. Hinata noticed that she looked terribly upset.

"….Tenten" she whispered subconsciously.

Neji's head snapped to the side at hearing his cousin say Tenten's name. He saw Tenten walk up towards them looking…very happy.

"Hello Hinata!" Tenten greeted her with a wave, "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm….good. Yourself Tenten kun?" she asked slowly as she looked at Tenten's happy face.

Tenten grinned at her and rested her arm on Neji's shoulders. She could feel Neji tense slightly under her touch.

"I'm great!" she replied enthaustically.

"That's good news" Hinata smiled back, "I….must go…now," she added, "It was nice…seeing you…Neji Kun, Tenten Kun"

Neji nodded his head and Tenten waved happily towards her.

Hinata gave them a weak smile and turned around to leave. There was only one thing bothering her though, she could have sworn Tenten looked upset before she spoke to her. _I wonder if it has anything to do with Neji kun?_ She thought absently.

Tenten quickly dropped her arm from Neji's shoulder once the door was shut. She could feel her strength disappearing and she refused to acknowledge Neji at all costs which was pretty hard since this _was_ his guest house and she _was_ supposed to be working for him whether she liked it or not.

"I'm going to start cleaning" Tenten stated and without giving Neji a look, she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"What happened Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked gently as she wrapped bandages around Sasuke's arms and body. 

Sasuke looked at her irritably as he saw a mass of pink hair caring to his wounds. He also noticed Sakura blushing every time she had to wrap a bandage around his chest and gods he hated her. _What does Naruto even see in her?_ He thought angrily. He was even more annoyed that Sakura had decided to visit him again after confronting Tenten only to find Sasuke slowly putting bandages on himself and within an instant; she had flung herself to his side and insisted that she put up the bandages instead.

"Hn" Sasuke didn't feel the need to reply to _her._

His thoughts replayed the moment earlier and his eyes narrowed when he remembered that the Hyuuga had punched him. _He'll pay for that!_ Sasuke thought with venom. In truth, he was startled at the raw animal anger that the Hyuuga had portrayed towards him and he wasn't quick enough to defend himself. _Next time,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _next time I'll get him for sure._

_

* * *

_

Morning past into afternoon and afternoon past into night and Tenten found herself sitting dully on a swing that she found in the garden. She pushed her weight slowly backwards and forwards on the swing and her mind was in a daze. She couldn't help but think of Neji _and_ Sasuke. Neji seemed so cold towards her and he still hadn't spoken to her since before Hinata have briefly visited them. Tenten gave a small dry laugh. Trust her to have the worst luck with guys. She couldn't believe that she had in fact, had fallen in love with the untouchable Hyuuga Neji and here she was now rocking on the silent swing wondering whether or not her heart had made the right choice.

She remembered when she had first met Neji. They had only been seven years of age. She had gone to a local park in Konoha and she had fought over a boy with white eyes on who go to ride on the swing first. Tenten gave a small smile in remembrance. It had been childish really but from that day forward Tenten couldn't help but keep seeing the same boy with white eyes everywhere she went. She was startled when she realised that they were both in the same school and extremely surprised when she was put into the same team with him along with Lee. He had been cold and very distant then and he still was now. Tenten swore that day when she first saw him that she would beat him in battle one day. Then they began to train with each other and as each new day passed by Tenten found herself learning more about the aloof Hyuuga like the way he would tilt his head slowly to the right if he was upset or the way he would look at the sky and Tenten had realised that he wanted freedom. It then began with her desiring Neji to achieve his freedom and his goal and she worked furiously hard to keep up with him, to help him achieve whatever he wanted in life and some point during that time she realised that she had fallen in love with her teammate. Tenten smiled bitterly to herself. There was no way a great Hyuuga like Neji would ever love a girl as simple as her.

Tenten pushed her feet off the ground and the swing started to rise upwards. Her thoughts then turned to Sasuke, a guy whom she had never thought about until now. Tenten wouldn't deny that Sasuke was gorgeous with a capital G and his dark eyes that never showed emotion captivated her. Tenten sighed. Ever since Sasuke had licked the cream off her face, she had somehow grown some sort of fascination towards the lone Uchiha. He was everything that Neji wasn't. Sure, they were both cold and heartless but Sasuke had made Tenten's heart skip a beat in her chest in a way Neji never could. Sasuke had _showed_ her affection that she had craved for so long. He had hugged her, spoken to her and damn well almost kissed her. Tenten groaned. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with a guy like Sasuke instead of Neji? She knew deep down that Neji belonged in her heart but new thoughts of Sasuke was starting to cloud her vision and no matter how hard she tried; she mind strayed away with the thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Neji stood by his window watching Tenten on the swing. His mind was preoccupied with her and it was at that moment that he made an important realisation. He _wanted_ Tenten. Neji closed his eyes and gave a silent groan. _Since when did this happen?_ He asked mentally. He had wondered why he reacted the way he did during the incident with included Tenten and the Uchiha and he found all the answers to his questions. He wanted Tenten for himself. Or at least he wanted her physically. He wasn't too sure about his emotions yet. It had just sprung up onto him out of the blue and he was unsure how to play on them. It was the fact that the Uchiha had licked Tenten's face that he made a discovery. He had always believed that Tenten would be by his side no matter what. He had never seen her as the romantic type and the fact that there was a chance that she _could_ be romantically involved with someone scared him. He had this overwhelming desire to snatch Tenten away and lock her in a room somewhere so that no other guy could see her but himself. He realised that he was afraid to lose Tenten's company and that made him nervous and made him want to protect her. To protect her from any guys who looked at her with lustful eyes and he would be damned if the guy wasn't lying six feet beneath the soil after he was through with him Neji gave a dry laugh as he realised what he had become. He had grown possessive over his sparring partner; his teammate, his friend.

* * *

"Come in" Tenten replied as she heard a knock on her door. She knew that it would be Neji. After all, who else could it be? 

"Hi Neji" Tenten said slowly as she watched Neji walk into the room. To be truthful, Tenten was nervous. _What's he doing here? Is he going to tell me that he doesn't want me to work for him anymore? I really do need the money though. Is he going to tell me that he hates me?_ Her mind panicked. Tenten tried to brace herself for the impact and before Neji would kick her out of the guesthouse, she knew that she owed an apology to him.

"Hn" Neji replied as he stood by the bed and watched Tenten who was quivering slightly on the bed.

"Neji" Tenten started.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, "I didn't mean to make you angry. It was all an accident. Please forgive me Neji," she begged with a pout.

Neji smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, which only made him look even sexier in Tenten's opinion.

"Apology accepted" he replied curtly.

"Really?" Tenten asked in disbelief. She didn't think Neji would forgive her that easily!

Giving a small nod Neji continued.

"I want to apologise too"

Tenten stared at him.

"I'm sorry"

Tenten stared at him even more. It was as if time had stopped. Did _the_ Hyuuga Neji apologise to her? A sudden grin suddenly broke on her face and she launched herself towards Neji in a tight hug.

Neji blinked. This was the first time Tenten had ever hugged him and he was very acutely away to how close her body was to his. He could feel her breasts rub against his chest, which in turn made his cheeks turn slightly pink.

Tenten as if realising that she was hugging the emotionless Hyuuga Neji blushed a crimson red and tried to pull away. However, it was at the exact same time that Neji had decided to hug her back and Tenten had somehow managed to pull Neji on top of her as she fell backwards on the bed.

Tenten blushed and gasped at the intense heat that radiated between her and Neji with Neji landing on top of her. She could tell that Neji's body was still and they had both gone suddenly silent.

Neji felt Tenten underneath him and realised that one of her legs had rapped over his own leg. He didn't dare look at Tenten yet and he felt her lithe little body squirming ever so pleasantly beneath him.

Was it him or was it starting to get hot in here?

Risking a chance, Neji slowly trailed a long slender finger down Tenten's side and let his hand rest on Tenten's hip.

Looking towards Tenten, he noticed that she was flushed a dark red which made her look extremely adorable to him at this moment.

"I'm sorry Tenten," he said again with serious eyes.

Neji watched Tenten look up at him in confusion. After all, it was unlike him to say sorry twice.

"Sorry for what?" she asked questiongly.

Neji smirked at her.

"For beating the shit of out Uchiha"

Tenten blinked.

"What?!"

* * *

A/N: Woo that took ages! That is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written! I hope you liked it! 

Oh, I have 3 very important things to tell you.

It's my birthday today! Woooo! Happy Birthday to me! –does the birthday dance-

I'd like to get you views on the couples so far? How are you liking it? And out of curiosity, who's a Sasuke X Tenten shipper and who's a Neji X Tenten shipper? I've been getting lots of questions asking whether or not Tenten will end up with Sasuke or Neji. I had originally intended this story to be a Neji X Tenten story and that's how it's going to be unless a majority or readers would prefer Tenten with Sasuke. If so, I just _might_ swing it the other way then. Love to hear your views on this!

Last but not least! **Review!** Mwahahaha!


	8. The I so DID NOT jump you

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful readers! Happy New Year! How are you? Anyhoo, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for the extremely late update! I've just been so busy lately; it's not even funny anymore! And on top of that I caught a cold –whips out some tissues- so please bear with me. Anyways, the great reviewing public has decided; this is official a NejiXTenten story (not like I was planning to change it anyways hehe) Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"What?" Tenten replied in surprise. Did she hear right? Did _the _Hyuuga Neji confess to beating the Uchiha up?

Neji smirked at her, enjoying the look of shock and confusion that transcended on her delicate face.

Tenten looked at Neji's face in search of some expression that would tell her whether or not Neji was telling the truth.

"You're joking right?" she asked hopefully.

Neji looked at her coolly.

"I don't joke Tenten" he replied flatly.

Tenten stared at him. So he was being serious!

Tenten gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and Neji gave her a fake groan of pain. The tension and awkwardness between them seem to have disappeared-for now.

"Neji!" she exclaimed, "You shouldn't have done that!"

Neji smirked at her again and gave her a smug but-I'm-all-great-I-can-do-whatever-I-want look. Tenten felt herself flush within his deep gaze and a small hurtling feeling began to develop in her stomach. She felt somewhat happy. Somewhere between dazed and admiration and she realised that it was due to Neji. Neji had fought for _her_ and it sent shivers of excitement chorusing throughout her entire body in a sweeping feeling of blissful agony. Well at least she hoped that he had fought for her. After all, when Tenten thought about it now, how did Neji know that she was with Sasuke? A mixture of anger and gratefulness swept through her. Anger that was directed at him for spying on her but gratefulness of the fleeting feeling that he was somewhat _aware_ of her. After all his hatred towards the Uchiha was more severe. Had it to do anything with her? Nether the less she felt that she had the right to ask Neji the questions.

"Neji?" she asked slowly and suddenly blushed furiously when she realised that he had his hand on her hip. _Since when did that happen? Does this mean anything? _She mentally hoped. Still, she kept her expressions of her face placid.

"Hn?" Neji used his trademark reply and noticed that Tenten was looking at him seriously and for some reason it made him uneasy.

"How" Tenten paused, "How did you know I was with Sasuke?" she asked slowly but firmly.

If any knife could slice the atmosphere, it was desperately needed for this one. The air stilled and Tenten furiously cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. _I probably pissed him off now_. And she wasn't in the mood to face his wrath, especially if it included a certain Uchiha and she could tell it was going to be bad. She watched slowly as Neji tensed at her words at his eyes grew colder than usual.

"Why? Do you care about him?" he replied icily trying to change the subject.

"No" Tenten replied firmly, "I just want to know" _I_ _just want to know if you went out looking for me…_

Neji gazed at Tenten with an intense look. His pride wouldn't allow him to tell her that he had been out looking for her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her anyways. Besides, it wasn't as if she owned him. He didn't have to tell her anything that he didn't want.

"Neji" Tenten pressed on.

Neji quickly took is hand off Tenten's hips and turned his head away from her. Tenten felt herself mentally flinch. Why did the fact that Neji taking his hand off her hip and turning away from her hurt her so much?

With his face away from her, Neji was aware of Tenten's eyes burning holes into him in search of an answer. He suddenly felt his throat turn dry. He was starting to realise something this very moment. That in the past in his team his had always deluded himself that he was obliged to tell Tenten his answers or reply to her questions due to her being his team mate. It was only now since Tenten had asked him such an awkward question that he made a discovery of himself. He had never felt obliged to tell Tenten what he thought the same way he had felt obliged to reply to Gai sensei or Lee. He told her because he _wanted _to tell her. _Gods Tenten what are you doing to me?_ Neji mused. She was holding too much of his attention and Neji was wondering since when did Tenten played such an important part in his life. After all, why was he so angry to see Tenten with that idiot Sasuke and why was he feeling so suddenly protective of her?

"Neji" Tenten whispered slowly, still watching him closely. She could see him frown as if he were in deep thought. He almost seemed to be in a different world away from her.

Tenten's soft voice quickly found its way to the distracted Hyuuga and Neji blinked. He looked down and saw Tenten looking at him nervously. Damn why did he find it so hard to tell her the truth? It wasn't as if it was life changing, but it didn't seem to match his character either. It was as if the image of him would be ruined. The cold, apathetic Hyuuga- worried? _Never._ And since when did he care so much about how people thought of him? If anyone were to understand, it would be Tenten right? So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He pressed his forehead lightly against Tenten's and murmured.

"Hmm" he replied and he instinctively knew that what he couldn't express in words, Tenten would understand. Funny how she seems to know him so well?

And Tenten did.

With all the years spent training with her stoic partner, she had grown accustom of his expressions through his actions. Though minimal as the may have been, Tenten prided herself for being the only one who knew how he felt.

Tenten felt a surge of happiness sweep through her. Not only because Neji replied but because he was showing some sort of affection towards her. After all, it was not everyday that Neji would touch someone. He was the type of man who loathed physical contact in any shape or form.

"Worried about me I see?" Tenten mused softly and she gave a small laugh when Neji gave her a semi glare.

"Don't say anything" he half threatened, not sure if his ego could take any more bruising. After all, he had just revealed a lot to Tenten and for some reason he didn't seem to mind so much. In a strange way, he didn't feel the need to pretend in her presence and it felt relieving.

Tenten looked up at Neji through her lashes and was happily aware that her forehead was still touching his. It seemed so great, so right, and so _perfect_ that Tenten felt utterly peaceful basking in Neji's presence. It relieved her to no end that Neji wasn't angry with her and she wasn't going to risk bringing up the Uchiha again. At the moment, she was content.

Daring to be braver, _after all this may be the last time I can physically touch him_ Tenten thought sneakily, she pulled the surprised Hyuuga down into a huge bear hug.

"Tenten what are you doing?" Neji gasped as he felt Tenten crushing herself towards him. Neji knew that he had many females admires in his life who had literally thrown themselves at him _but why does it feel so good when Tenten does it?_ He thought surprisingly. He was starting to fight back a blush when he felt Tenten pulling himself closely to her and what shocked him the most was that he was allowing it.

"Mmm?" Tenten asked as she squeezed him in her bear like hug.

"Ahh Tenten don't do that" Neji tried to command coherently as he felt Tenten innocently and naively rubbing against him.

Noticing a slight flush appearing on Neji's snow like skin, Tenten paused and looked at him.

"Neji are you okay?" she asked innocently. _Did I go a bit far by hugging him?_ Tenten thought worriedly.

"I'm okay" he replied curtly, managing to gather his thoughts together. Then he turned his attention towards her.

"What was that for?" he asked sharply.

Tenten blushed. Heck she might as well tell him the truth.

"I wanted to hug you" she replied sheepishly.

Neji raised a perfect eyebrow and he felt captivated by her innocent intention- not realising what she had caused him to go through.

"Does it bother you Neji?" Tenten asked seriously. She wanted to know if Neji would get angry for her hugging him. After all, she out of everyone else should know crystal clear how much Neji hated physical contact.

Neji mused Tenten's words. Did he hate it? No he didn't. In fact he rather enjoyed it. He looked down at Tenten and realised how arousing she looked to him this very moment with her under him. Her hair was tousled and her shirt had somehow managed to slide upwards slightly, showing perfect porcelain skin. And it was starting to excite him. But Neji mentally frowned. Why was Tenten evoking such emotion from him? He had never felt excited when he saw other girls before and had suspected a long time ago that he might have been asexual. But why had Tenten manage to bring some sort of emotion out of him that no one else could? And why was he denying that it felt so good? _Gods Tenten, what are you doing to me?_ Neji thought yet again.

"No it's not bothering me" Neji replied and watched Tenten smile happily.

Tenten sighed.

"Good. I was starting to think that I offended you or something"

Neji raised another perfect eyebrow. _Tenten offend me? Never._

"Why's that?" he asked.

Tenten paused before she answered.

"Well because you seem to hate physical contact"

Neji would agree to that but realised that when Tenten had touched him, he didn't seem to mind so much. _I don't hate _all_ physical contact _he thought. _At least not yours_ a part of his mind added.He then wondered whether or not to hint to Tenten on how he felt. It felt so weird that he could open up to her this freely at their current situation but when he thought about it, he had always felt free when he spoke to her before. But that didn't mean that he should stop teasing her though. Far from it. However, in the end he decided to go for his usual "hn".

Tenten laughed.

"Hn, hn" she parroted him.

Neji glared at her but before he could register what was happening, he realised that Tenten had flipped their positions over. _Why do I seem so slow today?_ He angrily cursed.

Tenten relished in the surprise look that appeared behind Neji's white eyes and she secretly savoured the feeling of being with Neji. She knew the chances of this situation happening again were remote so she was milking it for all it was worth. She _wanted_ to be close to Neji. She desired him.

Fighting the blush that was clearly forming on her face, she looked cutely down at the irritated Neji.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she put her elbows and his chest and rested her face between her hands as she looked down at him. She was subconsciously aware that she was _straddling_ him.

Neji glared at her. Damn Tenten for surprising him and damn her for not realising what her actions were doing to him!

"Tenten do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked coldly.

Noticing the frown that was appearing on her face he guessed that she had no clue on how he was suffering.

Tenten was taken aback from Neji's cold tone. Had she really taken it too far this time? She didn't mean to piss Neji off; she just wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted no needed reason to talk to him. She simply wanted to know more about it. But maybe she was pulling it too far. Should she stop?

Sitting up and straightening her back she looked back at Neji.

"Sorry" she murmured and started to climb off him.

Then she felt Neji's strong firm arms on both her legs, hands tightly grasping her thighs.

_Gosh his hands feel so good_ Tenten thought absently as she blushed and gave him a questioning look.

"Don't think that catching me off guard and jumping me means you can get away with it? No don't think so" Neji replied wickedly and seductively, his eyes glistening slightly.

Tenten blushed even deeper at his words. _What did_ _he mean by that and I as hell did not jump him_ she thought defensively.

Taking control of the situation, Neji flipped them both over and rolled Tenten onto her back.

"Who says you can be on top?" Neji whispered seductively into her ear as he pressed his body onto hers.

Tenten's face flamed. _Neji did not just say that did he?_ Her mind thought frantically, _and what's he planning to do anyway?_ Tenten innocently thought that Neji was plotting something against her and she became suspicious.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked warily.

Neji mentally groaned. _Why did Tenten have to say it like that?_ The sentence was too inviting to miss and images of what he was 'planning to do' danced in his mind. But Neji was a man of self control. He was aware that Tenten was clueless when it came to relationships –_damn Uchiha almost took advantage of that _he thought angrily and he was fairly certain that her actions were through naivety. But that didn't mean that he couldn't tease her about it though and he knew full well that he would never take advantage of Tenten. She was better than that. He vaguely wondered if she had her first kiss yet and the thought of some other guy placing his dirty lips on hers irked him and he didn't know why.

Neji smirked at Tenten.

"Nothing" he replied and Tenten realised that he was acting childishly. Amazed at discovering a new part of Neji that she had never seen before, she was blissfully unaware of a pair of stealthily hands sweeping its way under her shirt.

And before she realised it, Neji tickled her.

"Neji!" she gasped between laughs, "Stop that!"

Tenten was a very ticklish person and as any other ticklish person would do, she began tugging and moving, trying to find a way to escape Neji's grasp only causing Neji to tickle her more. Tenten's eyes were almost glistening with tears due to her laughter and she willed all her strength to roll herself over so she would be on top of Neji only to realise that she had rolled him and herself off her bed.

Landing hard on the floor, Tenten was sheepishly grateful that Neji was underneath her. _At least he broke my fall_ she thought un-guiltily, after all, if Neji couldn't manage a little fall off the bed, how was he supposed to become a great ninja?

Nether the less, Tenten asked him if he was okay.

"Neji are you okay?" she asked looking down on him.

Neji glared at her.

"Why did I had to be your pillow?" he sulked with a pout but secretly he was glad that Tenten was unscathed. He realised that this was the only time where he had been truly himself with her and he enjoyed their pointless antics. _There shouldn't be a reason needed to speak to someone_ Neji thought.

Tenten too was also thinking along similar lines. She never knew that Neji had a nicer side to him. A side which was almost playful and she felt immensely proud that she was the only person to bear witness to it. _I wish it could be like this all the time_ Tenten mused but she knew deep down that this occasion was the type to happen once in ever blue moon. And she was pretty sure that Neji would never show that side of him again. Still she was happy to have witnessed it and suddenly it dawned on her like a sun rising from the shadows behind a mountain. She was falling more in love with him.

And suddenly his lips became more captivating and Tenten wondered how it would feel to kiss those lips gently with hers. Not realising her own body movements, she subconsciously licked her own lips and drew her face closer towards Neji's face and closed her eyes.

Neji blinked.

_What's Tenten doing?_ His mind tried to reason. He was aware that Tenten was leaning closer towards him and his mind started to race. His eyes then locked onto her sweet red lips and he had a sudden urge to kiss them.

Putting his hands on Tenten's waist, he drew her closer to him.

Their lips were only inches apart from meeting…

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**

Tenten and Neji jumped and pulled apart away from each other both looking embarrassed and guilty, as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't have done.

Tenten blushed and Neji looked away from her.

Scrambling to her feet in a hurry, Tenten searched for what was making that ringing noise. When she found it she almost cursed it. _Damn you for ruining that moment!_ she thought disappointedly. Picking up her phone that was ringing insanely mad, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Tenten?" a female voice answered back.

"Yes?"

"Oh good! I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while!"

Then Tenten recognised the voice. It was her Auntie Miyu.

"Is anything wrong?" Tenten asked worriedly. After all, why would her auntie be calling her?

"No dear. I just phoned if I could ask a favour"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"My husband and I are going on holiday for three days tomorrow. Would you be able to look after my son Yuhi?"

Tenten paused. She was meant to be working for Neji for a couple of weeks. There was no way she could juggle that at look after her young cousin at the same time. Casting a glance towards Neji, she saw him nod his head of approval and walk out of her bedroom.

"Of course. That's not a problem at all!" Tenten replied to her auntie.

"Splendid. I'll drop Yuhi off at your place in the afternoon then?"

"That would be perfect"

"Good good. Thank you Tenten. You're a life saver!"

Tenten smiled.

"Have fun in your holidays" she replied before she hung up.

Noticing how the atmosphere could change so easily, Tenten collapsed on her bed and frowned. She had almost kissed him. She almost kissed Hyuuga Neji! A small smile curved on her lips at the sheer thought of it but quickly disappeared when she remembered that they were interrupted. Tenten cringed. Now how was she supposed to look Neji in the eye? _Maybe I'll act as if nothing_ _happened_ Tenten mused to herself, unsure on how to approach their fragile situation. She was almost glad that her younger cousin Yuhi would be visiting her. _At least he'll put Neji off my mind_ Tenten thought. Her thoughts then wondered on how Neji would be taking this. Would he be angry with her? After all, she didn't even ask. Tenten cringed even more and covered her eyes with her hands and gave a loud sigh. What was she suppose to do now?

Her mind then raced back to the incident and cringed even more. Why did she have to be so bold to make those moves? _Neji probably won't talk to me now_ Tenten sulked. Then she realised something.

Although a lot of people would call her naïve and innocent towards the acts of romance- and she would completely agree with them. She had never been with a guy before- but Neji's actions before…

Was he…

Had he been…. flirting with her?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately. My exams are in 4 weeks! –bites nails- And I'm under a lot of stress lately since this is my last year in high school. I'm going to university this year…I feel soooo old! Anyway, how did you find this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. But personally, I'm not sure if I liked it myself. At least it had a lot of Neji X Ten moments in it! I didn't feel the need to add other characters but I'll be introducing them in the next chapter. Oh, and in case you're Yuhi and Miyu are, Miyu is Tenten's mother's sister and is Tenten's only living relatives in Konoha (in this story anyway) and don't fret! Yuhi isn't some kind of OC character added for kicks (can't stand them personally, especially if they're not needed) but Yuhi is essential for the plot line but relax, he only appears for 3 days! Woo! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter and review with your thoughts!

**Review!**

Ps. Since my exams are close and to me it feels as if the end of the world feels nigh, I will try and update regularly but please be wary of irregular updates. Ja!


	9. The arrival of Yuhi

**A/N**: The long awaited chapter nine! Yeah I know that I've been pretty slow at updating but I promise you that I won't stop writing until this chapter is complete! Muwahahaha! I haven't got much to say so enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your kind reviews :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Today was the day. Her long awaited dread of her younger cousin Yuhi was coming to visit her. HER! In a normal circumstance, she would have gladly met her cousin but no, her cousin was anything but normal, he was_ abnormal_.

Tenten groaned to herself. How could she have forgotten? The little cousin she knew was a lecherous smart ass punk whose sole goal in life was to set her on fire. So why did she agree to look after him again? _Great Tenten, great_ she thought angrily for her own stupidity. Spending a day with him was an equivalent of her doing an A class mission. How was she supposed to survive three days?!

Tenten eyed her window with beady eyes, ever alert for her cousin to storm in any time soon. Her hands were clenched by her sides and her mind was going in overdrive making sure that any flammable stuff was a hundred feet away from her.

She had already told Neji that she would be picking her cousin up today. However, Tenten noted that Neji didn't mention whether her "work" was suspended for the time being, thus she wasn't sure if she should go to the guest house or not.

_But I can't leave Yuhi in the house_ _alone_ Tenten thought worriedly, _the last time I did that, he set my clothes on fire. _

Tenten wondered if she could get the next three days off. Tenten sighed. This was taking such a long time and she found herself nervously clutching the ends of her shirt. Tenten stared outside her window and her mind started to drift and she smiled as she remembered the night before. She and Neji had been very close last night she recalled. In fact, that was probably the first time she had ever witnessed Neji being sociable. She had to admit, she enjoyed it and she wouldn't deny that she loved to be in Neji's company. Her mind started to recall the almost kiss and her cheeks started to redden. She remembered being slightly aroused when she saw Neji on the floor and the fact that she was on top of him wasn't helping her hormones either. His lips looked so luscious and sweet to her and she felt extremely tempted to touch them. _Geez Tenten you have no self control_ her mind scolded her, _what would you have done if Neji guessed what you were doing?_ Tenten blushed at that thought. If Neji found out, she was sure she would die of embarrassment. _But remember, Neji almost kissed you too_ her mind hinted. That was the one thing that sent Tenten's brain in an upsurge. She was _sure _Neji was going to kiss her too or was that just her hopeful thinking?_ But why would he want to kiss you?_ A more sinister side of her mind mocked, _what's so special about you?_ Tenten sighed. What was special about her? Nothing about her stood out. In fact she knew that the only reason people knew her was because _she_ was the sparring partner of the great Hyuuga. Tenten collapsed on the couch that she was sitting on to spy on her incoming cousin and a mournful look graced her features.

_But Neji must like me a bit_ her mind argued. _I am his sparring partner._ _Surely he feels something towards me_ her mind reasoned. _After all_, Tenten smiled mischievously to herself, _Neji did seem pretty jealous of Sasuke._ Tenten knew that Neji did feel some sort of protectiveness towards her when it came to Sasuke but she wasn't sure whether it was out of kindness or his bitter rival with the Uchiha Avenger. Tenten sighed again; she would have to work on that.

_If I'm going to get Neji to like me, then I'll have to work harder for him to notice me_ Tenten thought confidently. She decided that today things would have to change. She knew that she couldn't keep her love from Neji a secret much longer and judging on the almost-kiss last night, she was sure that Neji felt at least _something_ towards her. Or so she hoped. But there was the fear and dread that harboured her conscious mind. What if Neji didn't like her? What if the kiss was just a fluke? Tenten shook her head. She owed it to herself to find out the truth and if in fact Neji didn't like her, then at least she wouldn't have been naively hoping for romance that would never happen.

Tenten noticed that her hands were shaking though. Telling someone that you loved them took a lot of courage. Courage that Tenten simply didn't have. Yes she could face a dozen of ninjas in a life or death situation but confessing her love for Neji was an entirely different matter altogether. Tenten bit her lip, she was sure that Neji didn't see her as anything more but a sparring partner but she hoped against all odds that Neji saw her as a girl, and a girl that he wanted to be with. Her only problem was trying to figure out how to make this fairytale setting a reality.

**Ding Dong. **

Tenten jumped from her couch in a rushed frenzy as her mind recollected her drifting thoughts.

_Auntie Miyu, Yuhi. Yes I remember. I have to look after him_ her mind finalised as she made her way to the door to greet her relatives.

Tenten opened the door and smiled. In front of her was a middle aged woman with dark hair and a young boy by her side. Tenten noticed that Yuhi's dark hair was longer from the last time she saw him as it hung slightly over his chin and Tenten suppressed an urge to glare as she saw Yuhi's blue eyes blatantly glaring at her.

"Auntie Miyu, Yuhi, how are you?" she asked formally as she encouraged them to go inside her flat.

Miyu put her hand up to say she wasn't going in.

"I'm great" she replied happily, "and you?"

"I'm doing fine"

"Good" she replied and slowly pushed her son inside the door.

"I'm sorry for the nuisance but I'm in a rush" she replied apologetically.

"Oh that's okay. No problem"

"Great!" Miyu beamed, and then her eyes glinted, "Say I'm sure I have a few more seconds to spare. How is your love life?" she quizzed.

Tenten almost choked on thin air and put her hands up in defence.

"I don't like anyone!" she denied. Then her eyes darted towards Yuhi who had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Miyu followed Tenten's gaze onto her son and gave a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry. I doubt Yuhi would mention this to anyone"

Yuhi raised an eyebrow at his mother as if to challenge her only to have his mother ignore him.

"So" Miyu egged on and Tenten suddenly felt to wish her auntie on her merry way.

"Is it your sparring partner?" She asked, her eyes glinting in the sunlight, "What's his name again? Oh Neji"

Tenten felt her eyes bulged and her heart started beating loudly. She was scared that her auntie or Yuhi would notice and she tried to will her emotions to calm down.

"Oh no. He's just a friend" Tenten replied, trying to control the amount of blood racing towards her head. She didn't want anyone to know or suspect her crush on the Hyuuga.

Miyu looked upset.

"Are you sure? He's very good looking. In fact if I was younger, I'd have him! Quite a catch too with him being a Hyuuga and all" she said with a wink.

Tenten was sure that her face was starting to colour.

"We're just friends" she tried to convince her.

Miyu looked at her sceptically.

"If you say so"

Tenten mentally sighed.

"But what about that other boy? Sasuke?"

Tenten almost choked again. Sasuke? Why on earth would her aunt be mentioning him?

"I don't even know him!" Tenten blurted in defence trying not to remember her little incident with the Uchiha.

Miyu seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Well he is a bit young for you but you know, all girls like the silent, brooding handsome men!"

Tenten could only smile weakly.

"Sasuke" came a murmur from Yuhi. Tenten looked down at him and saw that he was in thought. His face was expressionless and Tenten frowned, wondering what he was thinking about.

"But oh well, look at the time! I really must be going!" Her aunt replied_. About time!,_ Tenten thought dryly.

"Please look after Yuhi, and Yuhi, obey your older cousin" She told him sternly.

Yuhi didn't reply but simply nodded his head.

"I hope you have a great time" Tenten replied, thankful that this embarrassing conversation was over.

"Oh thank you. And thank you so much for looking after my son!"

"No problem"

"Good. Now bye! I'll be back in three days!"

"Bye!" Tenten bid her aunt farewell until she was out of sight.

Tenten closed the door and sighed. She turned round and saw her younger cousin staring at her with bored eyes. A heavily discomforting silence came between them and Tenten was convinced that her cousin was trying to rile her up.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked casually as she tried to break the silence.

"Coffee" the boy replied in a monotone.

"Coffee?" Tenten blinked, "Aren't you too young to have coffee?"

"Aren't you too young to be wearing pink underwear?" he challenged back.

"Pink what?" Tenten whirled round. How could Yuhi know that she was wearing pink underwear? Looking down to make sure that she was wearing something at the bottom, she noticed her trousers hanging dangerously loose from her hips.

"Oh" Tenten replied, not quite sure to say.

Yuhi sighed.

"Girls" he groaned as if displeased.

Tenten felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Future peeping Tom" she replied back knowing she had some sort of paranoia towards her cousin which most of the time caused her to act in a childish manner. She was utterly convinced that he was going to try and make her life a living hell.

Yuhi raised his eyebrow at her and smirked.

Tenten glared. She knew she was acting childish and immature but that little brat somehow managed to get onto her nerves and what pissed her off even more was her ten year old cousin having the same damn smirk as Neji and Sasuke. _Damn punk_ she thought grudgingly.

"So, what can I do?" Yuhi asked.

* * *

Neji stood beside the window and mused. It was his favourite spot to be in when he was deep in thought. His mind was on Tenten and as he mused on the events from the night before. He had to admit, he was acting slightly out of character but he had never felt so happy or peaceful in such a long time. He felt relaxed in Tenten's company and he startled himself with the acts he committed. He never thought once in his life that he would _willingly_ try to tickle someone. He recalled Tenten's laughter and her bright eyes. Somehow Tenten had managed to strike a cord in him and he couldn't get rid of her from his mind. _Damn Tenten, what have you done to me?_ He thought. She had also plagued his dreams last night and in his waking moments, his mind would drift back to her. Neji paused and stared at the garden outside. He saw a robin hopping along the grass looking for food and he couldn't help but remark on its stubbornness as it tried to pull some worms out from the ground.

Neji walked towards his couch and sat down. He reached into his pocket and took out an old picture of his team. He smirked as he looked at the duo in green. Gai sensei and Lee were smiling excitedly in the picture. He saw himself in the left corner looking stoic, and then his eyes drifted towards the girl in the middle of the picture. Neji was staring at Tenten in the picture. The picture was a few years old and his mind made corrections on Tenten's features. Tenten was taller now, her figure was much more slender and her eyes seemed to shine brighter compared to her early teen years. Neji sighed, since when did Tenten become so attractive to him? He thought complicatedly, and why was he thinking so much about her?

Neji remembered when Tenten was sitting on top of him. He was sure that they were about to kiss. But what puzzled him was his own reaction. He had always been in control of his movements, so why did he desperately want to kiss her lips? And for that matter, why did Tenten want to kiss him he thought? Tenten didn't show any romantic feelings towards him which he was grateful for, he wasn't sure if he could stand someone who stared at him in a fan crazed way. But he did notice that Tenten tended to worry about him more than necessary, and he just assumed that she was a loyal friend to him. In fact, Neji thought solemnly, Tenten was one of his only friends.

Neji noticed that he enjoyed Tenten's company though he would never admit it out loud. She was one of the few people he could stand and he found her extremely entertaining when provoked or angry. Neji smirked and closed his eyes. His mind finally accepted the fact that he found Tenten very appealing and attractive to look at. He didn't like being in semi conclusions about certain issues as he always believed to have straight views on everything and this was not an exception. He was not one to waver. However, Neji frowned, examining his own actions earlier on, why was he so jealous of the Uchiha? His eyes grew cold at just the thought of the Uchiha. He recalled his fight with the Avenger and his mind kept replying the words he told him. _Tenten is mine and you'll do well to remember that._ Neji frowned. What had caused him to say that he wondered? He didn't own Tenten but a part of him felt as if she belonged to him. Neji sighed. He knew that he should sort out this mess in his head before it started to affect him. He was certain that he didn't have any romantic feelings towards Tenten. _Then why did it bother me so much that I saw her with Sasuke?_ He thought stonily. A part of him felt angry and betrayed that she was with him and Neji started to realise that it wasn't due to his rivalry with the Uchiha.

Neji crossed his arms under his head as he opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. Without Tenten being here, he noticed that the house was eerily quiet. He didn't want to admit that he was missing her company and he was feeling an overwhelming sensation of boredom.

_What can I do?_ Neji thought to himself. He wondered if Tenten would visit him today. He knew that her cousin was over but he didn't deny to himself that seeing Tenten again would make him happy. And he didn't know why.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're standing outside the Uchiha Manor?" Tenten asked her cousin wearily. This was one place that she didn't want to be in and unpleasant memories were creeping back into her mind. She couldn't help but feel semi guilty towards Neji. As obscure as it was, she felt as if she was going behind his back by being here. Tenten shook her head. No, Neji did not control her life and it was her own choice to be where she wanted, so why was she feeling a sense of dread sweep her over her body?

"Because you said that you left your groceries here" Yuhi replied.

Tenten stared up at the manor.

"But I could always buy more" she said though she didn't mention to her younger cousin that the French uniform that Neji made her wear was still here.

Yuhi shrugged.

"You save money though" he commented.

Tenten tried not to glare at her cousin. She _knew_ that he was up to something. It was unlike him to help people from the kindness of his heart and Tenten suspected an ulterior motive. The only question was, what was _she_ doing here?

"I'm ringing the bell" Yuhi informed her.

"Wait! No!"

But too late. Within seconds, the huge Uchiha front door opened to reveal Sasuke looking dishevelled and moody.

Tenten felt herself freeze as his cold gaze rested on her.

"Tenten?" he said, putting his hand on the door, not once looking at Yuhi at all.

"I knew you'd come back"

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter over. To be truthful, I thought this chapter was pretty boring but I felt as if it was needed. Anyhoo, so sorry for the late update. At least I updated though! What do you think of this chapter? Loved it or hated it? Anyhoo, I don't know if any of you noticed, but when I first wrote this story, it was originally rated as an M before I changed the rating. Hehe. But now my hentai mind is wailing for me to change it back to an M and yes that does mean LEMONS. But the thing is, I dunno if I should –conflicted self- so I just want your views on it. Would it disturb you if this story was M rated or should we stay with what we have at the moment? What would you prefer? Though, I am not promising anything at the moment. The final battle will be between my Ultra Super Mind on the left and the Evil Perverted Hentai Mind on the right. Who will win??? Oooooh.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your comments mean so much to me and it's because of your reviews that I'm updating!! (I would have updated anyway but somewhere like twice a year lol). So please be kind enough to **review!**


	10. The Kiss

**A/N** Hello everyone! How are you? Sorry for the late update. I was on holiday. A very long holiday and no I was not in rehab! Went to Philippines for almost 3 months! Love it there! Anyhoo, here's the tenth chapter!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Tenten blinked. Did she hear him right? She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by his cockiness. She did not come back here to see _him_.

"What did you mean you knew I'd come back?" she asked warily as she eyed Sasuke suspiciously. What was he thinking? That she came back for him? If anything she wanted to be as far away from Sasuke as possible.

Sasuke ruffled the front of his hair which Tenten desperately tried to deny to herself that it didn't make him look sexy.

Sasuke mused for a second before replying.

"You left your shopping here remember? And your clothes too" he then smirked and added, "or did you think I meant that I knew that you would come back here falling into my arms?"

Tenten flushed and Sasuke continued.

"Personally I'd like to believe the latter"

Tenten snorted.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I only came here to get my stuff" she retorted and tried to push Sasuke out of her way to enter his house.

Then she suddenly remembered Yuhi was here with her.

"This is Yuhi by the way" she added in an afterthought, "he's my cousin"

Sasuke gave a quick flick towards Yuhi's direction and nodded towards him. Yuhi smiled in return.

"Where is my stuff?"

"In the living room"

Tenten followed Sasuke obediently towards the living room. To her surprise, she saw everything piled neatly in a few plastic bags. She was more surprised to see that her clothes had been washed.

"Um thanks" she replied, unsure as how to react. She still couldn't believe that the same Sasuke who hated everyone had washed her clothes. She wasn't sure if this was her imagination or not.

"No problem" he replied smoothly as he picked up her bags and gave it to her.

"Care for a drink first?" he asked.

Tenten froze feeling shocked and surprised.

"I have to go home. I have to look after Yuhi" she replied lamely.

"Yuhi can stay" he replied easily.

Tenten was starting to feel uneasy. Hell if she were another girl she would love to stay and have a drink with Sasuke! Who wouldn't want to be in the same presence of the cool, calm, collected and utterly gorgeous Sasuke? But the back of her mind was nagging her to go home. She felt a mixture of guiltiness for talking to Sasuke since her talk with Neji. She felt like she was betraying him somehow.

Tenten shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but we really must go. Maybe some other time?"

She saw Sasuke smile slightly and she was mentally cursing herself for bringing up such a proposal. She didn't mean to ask him to have drinks with her another time! _Way to go Tenten. Way to go _her mind was screamed at her.

"I'll hold you to your word" he told her with one of his trademark smirk.

Tenten laughed nervously.

"Well, we best be off! Yuhi let's go" she told him and turned round and headed for the door.

Sasuke watched her go with an amused look on his face. Then he noticed Tenten's younger cousin looking at him.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Cousin or not, he did not like fans.

"You like her don't you?" Yuhi replied smugly.

Sasuke held his guard and glared at the young boy. He? Like Tenten? It could be possible.

"Whether I like Tenten or not is none of your business" he replied coldly.

Yuhi shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. Doesn't matter. I was about to say that I could help you get her attention"

"I don't need your help to get a girl" Sasuke snapped at him. The idea of him not being able to seduce a girl was unheard of!

"Yeah but you don't know her likes or her dislikes. I could help you"

Sasuke glared at the young boy.

"Oh well. Looks like she's going to be- what's his name? Her sparring partner? - Oh Neji! Looks like she's going to be Neji's girl then" Yuhi replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Sasuke glared at him. He wondered whether the younger boy was mocking him or not. He admitted that Tenten was different from the other girls. In fact she was probably the only girl he could get on with. And the sheer thought of that bastard Neji have Tenten as his girl made him furious.

"What do you want?" he asked Yuhi flatly.

* * *

"What were you talking to Sasuke about?" Tenten asked her cousin curiously as she and Yuhi walked on the pavement.

"Oh nothing. Guy stuff you know" Yuhi told her as he put is arms around his head.

Tenten eyed him suspiciously. She did not believe her cousin one bit.

"There you are!" a voice shrieked. Tenten and Yuhi turned round and saw a swarm of angry looking girls. Tenten could only presume that they were one of the many Sasuke fan clubs.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked boredly. She couldn't imagine how anyone could obsess over someone enough to stalk them and make fan clubs. Didn't they know that they were more likely to put off Sasuke that making him like them?

"We heard from reliable resources that you were inside Sasuke Kun's house. His house is forbidden from girls like you!" one of the fan girls screamed.

Tenten raised her eyebrow in amusement. She was sure that this reliable source must had been Sakura.

"Yeah he helped me with some stuff. Good chap he is" she replied smugly.

Some girls fainted when they heard Tenten say that the cool – I don't give a damn- Sasuke helped her with stuff.

"You lie!"

"Don't call him chap. That makes him sound old!"

"Sasuke would never help you!"

Tenten smiled and tried to suppress her laughter.

"You guys are funny" she told them truthfully.

The entire fan group stared and came to a halt. Did she just say that they were funny?

Instantly anger flashed in their eyes. How dare she make fun of them!

"Stay away from our Sasuke if you know what's good for you!" they cried in unison.

"Yeah yeah sure. No problem" Tenten replied smoothly.

"Tenten?"

Tenten looked down and saw Yuhi talking to her.

"I'm getting bored"

"Me too" she replied.

"BORED?!" she heard someone scream.

"Want to go and get some ice cream Yuhi? I know a really good ice cream parlour around here"

"Yeah!"

Tenten smiled and grabbed hold of Yuhi's hand with her free hand and started walking towards the ice cream parlour and away from the rabid fan girls.

"Hey don't ignore us!"

"We never told you that you can leave!"

"Come back!!"

* * *

Tenten collapsed on her bed feeling exhausted. She and Yuhi had just come back from getting ice cream and Tenten was starting to feel sleepy. She could hear noises coming from downstairs and she presumed that Yuhi was playing video games.

Tenten sighed and curled into a ball on her bed. Her thoughts went to Sasuke and Yuhi. She wondered what they were talking about. When Yuhi spoke it was seen as a bad sign as he would always suggest something bad or plot something. She wondered if Yuhi was plotting something with Sasuke but somehow she couldn't see it. She couldn't see Sasuke plotting anything with _anyone_. And besides she thought, _what would they be plotting about_?

Tenten yawned and closed her eyes. Her thoughts then drifted towards Neji and she felt her face heat up. She couldn't believe that they almost kissed. _Kissed_! It was almost like a dream. A very good dream in fact. But how was she supposed to react to something like that? She wondered if things would be awkward between them now. She knew that Neji would act as if nothing happened but she wondered what she would do. Would she pretend nothing happened either or collapse under pressure? Tenten sighed again. _I wish he'd kiss_ _me_ Tenten thought solemnly to herself. The fact that Neji almost kissed her gave her hope. Maybe he liked her? She hoped so.

* * *

Neji sat on his couch and wondered about Tenten. He knew that he would have to see his uncle later but his mind rested solely on Tenten. He had given her a few days off from her 'work' to look after her cousin and Neji almost felt pissed off for allowing such a thing to happen. He started to realise that he really missed her company. She was funny to be with, the only person he could stand and his best friend. His mind started replay the memories where they almost kissed. Neji frowned. He honestly didn't know how he felt towards Tenten at the moment. A week ago he was sure that she was only his best friend but now with his mind in a jumble, he was starting to think if it was more? Whatever is was he had a sudden urge to see her. Neji got off his couch and decided that he'd pay Tenten a visit.

* * *

Tenten felt herself drifting to sleep. It was silent in her room and Tenten felt her eyelids getting heavier. Just a few more moments…

Something rattled and Tenten's eyes instinctively fluttered open. She turned her head round to see where the noise came from and almost jumped when she saw Neji standing in her room.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!" she rambled.

Neji nodded his head towards the open window to point out the obvious.

"Oh right" Tenten replied and relaxed a bit more.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Got bored" he replied.

Tenten grinned at him.

"That so? I thought you'd be busy sparring or something"

"I took a break"

Tenten smiled at Neji and gestured to him to sit on her bed which he did so.

"How's your cousin?" he asked her.

"Evil. I swear he's plotting something"

"Why's that?"

Tenten halted. She didn't want to tell him. After all, it would mean mentioning Sasuke's name and she was sure Neji was not in the mood to hear about him.

"I dunno" she replied, "He always seems to be plotting something"

Neji eyed her before shrugging.

He then collapsed on her bed beside her and Tenten had a sudden feeling of deja vu. She felt herself flushing slightly and she hoped that Neji didn't see.

They were silent for a few minutes and Tenten found herself relaxing in his silent company. Ironically enough, she thought seeing Neji again would seem awkward and she was surprised to see no awkwardness between them. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and she had a sudden urge to sleep. She was feeling tired again and didn't notice the loud thudding noise that was going up the stairs.

"Tenten I- Yuhi started as he slammed her bedroom door open only to freeze.

Tenten jumped up startled and stared at Yuhi. She was vaguely aware that Neji was still lying on her bed. He didn't seem to care that Yuhi had just entered the room.

"What is it Yuhi?" she asked him hoping that Yuhi wouldn't get any wrong ideas from seeing Neji on her bed.

"I want food" he stated flatly.

Tenten let go of a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Was she expecting something else?

"There's some in the kitchen. In the fridge" she told him.

Yuhi nodded and turned round before poking his head through her bedroom door,

"I hope you two love birds have fun!" he told them with a wink.

"Yuhi!" Tenten screamed at him as he dashed down the flight of stairs. She felt herself blush slightly and wondered what Neji was thinking of that little incident.

She turned round and saw Neji staring off into space, obviously musing over something. She wondered if he had heard what Yuhi said. She was sure he had.

"You okay Neji?" she asked him.

"Hn"

Tenten took that as a yes and collapsed on her bed again only to see Neji get up.

"Want to spar?" he asked her.

"What? Right now?"

"Obviously"

Tenten ignored his last comment.

"Okay" she told him.

* * *

Neji took her to their usual training grounds. They did their usual routine where Tenten would attack him and Neji would block. Tenten wondered why Neji suggested for them to spar this late in the afternoon. She wondered if something was on his mind.

Tenten whipped out her scroll of weapons and grinned at Neji.

"You're going to lose Neji" she taunted him even though both of them knew full well that it would be Neji who'd win this fight.

Neji smirked at her and readied his stance. He waited for Tenten's first blow which came real soon. She had thrown a shuriken at him which he dodged easily.

Soon there were a number of weapons flying about in the air which all targeted Neji. Neji getting bored of blocking decided to attack Tenten instead.

He dashed behind Tenten and used his gently fist technique. Tenten dodged his attack and Neji activated his byakugan and both noticed that it started to rain.

Both ninjas sparred against each other for over thirty minutes in the rain. Neji was starting to get distracted by the fact that he could see Tenten's body due to her wet clothes.

"Ready to give up?" Tenten mocked him as rain drizzled down her pretty face.

Neji was almost transfixed on how her wet hair clung to her face and her uneven breathing showed that she was starting to tire.

Neji smirked at her and threw a kunai which slashed the side of her shirt and almost stalled. The cut was right above her beast and the rip was showing a little amount of skin.

Tenten paused and examined the rip on her shirt.

"You did that in purpose" she jokingly accused him.

Neji ignored her and gave her his usual 'hn' reply as he threw another kunai at her but all the while his mind was getting distracted by the sight of seeing Tenten covered in rain and her wet clothes clinging to her body which emphasized her every curve.

He noticed that Tenten seemed to dance in the air as she avoided his attacks and seeing her all hot and sweaty was starting to distract him greatly.

Tenten, sensing that something was wrong shouted at Neji.

"Keep focus!" she told him as she raced up towards him to give a blow.

Neji dodged her blow, grabbed hold of her hands and pushed her roughly against a nearby tree. He could see shock and confusion on her face.

"Neji what are you doing?" she asked him, unsure of why Neji had suddenly pushed her up against a tree.

Many thoughts were racing in Neji's mind. He could see Tenten's chest rise and slow down due to air and he suddenly realised that seeing Tenten all hot, sweaty and wet was greatly turning him on. He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her and at the back of his mind he realised that he could not imagine kissing any other girl but Tenten.

Tenten was growing impatient.

"Neji let go. Why are you holding me against this tree?" she asked irritably.

And suddenly his mouth attacked her lips. Tenten's eyes fluttered with shock and she barely realised that Neji was pushing his lean body against hers in an effort to get them closer to each other.

Neji circled his arms around Tenten's waist and devoured her mouth. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and was pleased to feel Tenten do the same. Her mouth was intoxicating and the kiss was rough and needy.

He felt Tenten grabbed hold of his shirt and kissed him hard. He felt her tongue doing circular motions in his mouth and Neji felt pleasure from her actions.

Tenten's mind was on fire. Neji was kissing her. HER! _Oh my god he's kissing me!_ Her mind squealed with delight. She was aware that she could no longer think properly but the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was Neji.

Tenten couldn't believe how good it felt to have Neji's tongue in her mouth. She almost moaned when she felt that –all too talked about electric feeling- and couldn't believe how great of a kisser Neji was. She felt herself wanting more.

Neji removed his lips from Tenten and started to nibble of her lips before moving onto her neck. He was barely aware that both of them had slipped onto the ground and he gently pushed Tenten on her back on the ground until he was on top of her. He started to lick her neck whilst his hand decided to explore her body.

_Gods I can't believe I'm kissing Tenten_ Neji thought. It felt so good to kiss her and it was at that moment that Neji realised that he wanted her. Not as a friend but something more.

Tenten circled her arms around Neji's back and laced her legs between his. She started to play with his wet hair before shyly pressing one of her hands against his chest and felt his muscles flex. _Oh my god he's so lean! _She thought but realised that it was expected.

"Neji" Tenten murmured softly. That was the only sound she could produce as she enjoyed the feel of Neji's tongue of her throat. She felt her body growing hot and she had an overwhelming desire to touch him everywhere.

Neji stopped his administrations and looked up at Tenten's glazed eyes. Realisation suddenly struck him and he started to feel guilty. He felt the need to say sorry to her, for taking advantage of her.

"Tenten, I- he began.

But he was cut off when Tenten smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth and all coherent thoughts went out of his mind.

He did not notice that Hyuuga Hiashi was glaring at them behind some trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow they finally kissed! Took a while though. Sorry for the uber late update again. Was on holiday hehe. Well I've decided whether or not this story will have lemons and the verdict is….well not telling you! It's for you to guess! What do you think???? Hehe but it's okay, I'll tell you in the next chapter. Anyways what did you think of this chapter? I know this story is going pretty slow but I don't think it's right if I rush into things. And I'm sorry for the lame spar. I couldn't be bothered to write a long detailed chapter about them two sparring lol.

**Anyhoo please review!**


End file.
